absolutely the FAME
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: COMPLETE! Goku was sent to a Famous High-school. And there, where he meet the Famous Boys. Gojyo knows who's Goku secret crush and he, Hakkai and Zenon are playing CUPID! By doing what? HANDCUFFING Sanzo with...
1. Famous Blondboy

A/N: This is my very, very, very first fic. R/R please.And one thing, this is an AU!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I wish one of the characters is mine, and if Kazuya one day is going to ask me which character that I want. I'm going to answer back, GOKU! Well, probably just in my dream *sigh* -_-  
  
Warning: Probably grammatical error [some of it] or maybe spelling error [if I don't check it properly]. It is going to be SLASH/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI  
  
Main Pairing: SanzoxGoku [of coz. what else than, my fav!]  
  
Hope ya' all ENJOY.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*  
  
Absolutely the FAME Chapter one Famous Blond-boy By: atsu Tenshi  
  
"Why should I go to all boys' high-school?" argued Goku to his parents.  
  
"Goku, I know that you never been into an all boys' high-school but you will get to use to it. Besides, it's a very good school than your previous one. It's the most famous Hanaeda high-school of all Japan," said Goku's mother proudly. She wore pink attire dress, which is his mom's favorite dress. She tied her long brownish chocolate hair which is as him, into a pony-tail. She then looked at Goku and gave him the most don't-worry smile.  
  
"With your age 15 like this, you need to learn a lot of thing so, by entering Hanaeda, you could learn a lot of things than your old school which mostly girls in it. I'm afraid that you're going to be one of them." joked his father, adjusting his neck-tie in front of the mirror. Goku snickered about that. "You're going to stay with Aunt Koureshin," continued his father.  
  
"NANI! YOU MEAN GOJYO'S MOM!!!!"  
  
"Why, honey, I though you love Aunt Koureshin especially her cooking," said Goku's mom looking at Goku. Aunt Koureshin is a very nice happy-go-easy woman around her 30s. she has a very beautiful curly fair-hair which she always let go it go, and she has lovely deep blue eyes with fair skin. Goku respect and adore her but there's one problem.  
  
"Of course I love her but.. her son, Gojyo!"  
  
"Well, that's nothing to worry about. Anywhere, did you finish packing all your stuff? We don't want to get late, so do you, right?" "But mom." Goku sighed. If only Aunt Koureshin doesn't has any son as Gojyo. *()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*  
  
Aunt Koureshin smiled to both Goku's parent. Goku's parents have a further job to do in some where Atlanta so they couldn't bring Goku. Goku, Aunt Koureshin and Gojyo waved goodbye to them. "Mom, why should we put a monkey in our house?" asked Gojyo teasingly.  
  
"Gojyo, it's not good to say like that! Anywhere, you must be hungry right, Goku. I just make lunch," smiled Gojyo's mom and they went into the two- storey house. "Why should we feed a monkey? Why just don't give IT a banana?" teased Gojyo to Goku. "TEMMEEE.."  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*  
  
The next day, aunt Koureshin brought Goku and Gojyo to Hanaeda. When they entered the building, a lot of rich boys running here and there, shouting, playing and a few of them were wrestling. "I thought you like pretty ladies but why you end up in this school? You like boys?"teased Goku. Twitching vein appeared at both Gojyo's temple. He restrained his temper back and answered: "You'll see what the special of this school is. Besides, my mom sends me to this school. First of all I don't quiet like it since I'm normally in boys- girls school but." Gojyo gave him a big evil grinned. "You will get to like it."  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*  
  
It was recess time and Goku was laughing with the other boys. They brought Goku to the canteen and brought some food and then they went out from the school building and went to the field. They were Nataku, who has pale- purple hair which people mistakenly that he dye but actually he got it from his mom, and he also has the same golden-eyes as Goku but not as innocent as Goku's of course. "I thought I'm the only one that has golden-eyes," said Nataku to Goku. The other one is Kougaiji, who has the same red hair as Gojyo but not as bright as Gojyo's. Kougaiji has brownish skin due to the sun and how active him in sports. He enjoys swimming very much and plays soccer. "You must be an athlete. A very active athlete!" said Goku surprised.  
  
"You still don't know how special this high-school is," said Kougaiji. "Special?" asked Goku. They both nodded. "Every week, there are new events. Famous events! Usually, you get to meet those Famous BOYS, and when I'm 17, I'm going to be FAME!" said Nataku proudly. "I don't think so. I'm going to be one of the Famous BOYS because I'm an athlete," said Kougaiji proudly. "Didn't mean that you're an athlete, you're going to be FAME! Well, I know. you want to be. SANZO!" shouted Nataku. "Shhh. Keep it low."whispered Kougaiji. "I don't understand, "said Goku looking at both of them. "You're going to understand, Goku, don't worry!" slapped Nataku.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*  
  
"WARGGHHH!! THE HOCKEY IS SOOOO HARD!!!" whined Goku. "Sensei said that after this, we'll be trying tennis," said Nataku, looking at his watch. The bell rang meaning that 30 minutes has past. 'Their class has going out into the field, I can't wait to see him playing again," said one of Goku's classmates. "Him? Ne, who is he?" asked Goku. "Who else than, one of the most Famous BOYS, Genjo Sanzo!"  
  
"There he is! The blond guy," whispered another one. "Is Sanzo the blond guy?" asked Goku to Nataku. "Yes, he is very, very, very HANDSOME!" winked Nataku. When he looked at the soccer field, there, he saw Kougaiji. And then, a group of boys were gathered in the soccer field, which is just beside the hockey field. He was finding a guy with golden-hair but he couldn't since there were a large number of students over there.  
  
Then, a whistled blew could be heard across the field and the game of soccer started. "Tomorrow, I'm going to stay-back," said Nataku. Goku averted his eyes from the soccer fiels to Nataku. "Nande?"  
  
"I'm having baseball practice," said Nataku when suddenly "GOKU!!" shouted all his classmates.  
  
Goku turned his back and saw a soccer ball going towards him as fast as a lightning but luckily with the quick six sense that Goku got, he jumped into the air, kicking the ball back in an extremely way that made all his classmates gapped mouth opened. When he kicked the ball, there where he saw a young, handsome, attractive, sexy, stunning, eye-catching, blond-hair guy running after the ball, quickly made a quick step-away to the side when he saw the ball kicked toward him. The ball quickly, in the speed of light went through inside the goal and made a tremendously hard-kick goal! Everyone can't believe their eyes even Sanzo too.  
  
Everyone gasped. Sanzo was sitting on the ground looking at Goku unbelievable but still with his cold glare. He stood up and everyone quiet, wanting to see what's going to happen next. He was studying him and that he could feel the sura of the boy. He didn't know what makes him walking forward to the boy as if there was a magnetic. Everyone was dead-silence. When he was in front of the golden-eyes boy, "Not bad for a. saru like you," said Sanzo, ruffled the little one's hair. Everyone was surprised, disbelief and yet, shocked. Everyone was dying to make Sanzo close-contact but no one ever make him do that except for a simple, naïve, innocent, uncorrupted golden-eyes boy. Sanzo turned away leaving the almost blushing monkey. *()*()*()*()*()  
  
A/N: AT LAST!!!!! I END UP THE FIRST CHAPTER. WOW! I can't believe it! I finished it in one whole-night!!! PLEASE.ONEGAI R/R!!!! Sorry, if there is any grammatical or spelling error! If there is, please tell me. I will improve it and if my writing is not well, not really good, just tell me. I will try my best to improve! ~I'll be glad~ 24/03/03 


	2. list of the Famous Boys

A/N: *gasp* I can't BELIEVE IT! TQ 2 all my reviewers!!! I LUV u! ( TQ! TQ! TQ! TQ! TQ! TQ!  
  
I just can't help it! *sigh* I appreciate it soooooo much. LUV ya all!!!!!!!! Btw, I'm so sorry to update very, very LATE! I'm to busy with my school- works, projects, tuition's work and projects, piano lesson which this year I'm going to have examination to Grade 4 [man, side-reading is like a nightmare to me!], home-performance [piano], martial art's competition and upgrading[which both going to held in May] and several competition from the school [totally for three months]. Btw, I just came from camping which was 3 days 2 nights.  
  
Ruishi: I guess you're right. Thanks for reviewing me especially about my MISTAKE! Geez, you sound just like my teacher.  
  
sun: I LUV UR 'SANZO'S PET'! I review yours by the name of 'koureshin'! But this whole month of April, I seldom online Saiyuki ff.net. I guess I've missed a lot of chaps from u. Want to know what's happen next, READ ON and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
real-circus: OMG!!!! YOU ACTUALLY REVIEW MY FIC!!! *die with happiness* I actually review one of your fics I mean, three of your fics! I luv Koryu! I actually DID review your fics by the nick-name of another one. I don't use THIS NAME! It's 'koureshin'. I only use this name once in a while well probably my twin. But I guess that I've missed a lot of chaps from both ur fics. I think maybe more than 3 chaps I've missed. I'll probably online Saiyuki ff.net this and next week. Maybe, I guess! Hey, btw, I've read ur newest fic of SanzoxGoku. (  
  
Azzie/Az: SANK KYUUU!!!! Anywhere, the idea suddenly popped from nowhere when I was on my Literature class. ^_^;  
  
chris: U'R ONE OF THE LUCKY MOST INTELLIGENT CHRIS! How did you know?!!!! You actually knew what I'm going to write next! ~WOW!!!~ *o*  
  
asa-chan: yap! Of course Goku is an athletic boy ([more than Kougaiji ~in the fic~] Thanx ! LUV U!  
  
gallatica: I CAN'T BELIEVE it! Bunch of thanks to you! I LUV ur writing by the way [Almost Lost and Nature's Wonders] keep up ur good work!  
  
M-i: WAI!!! *gasp* Domo arigato gozaimasu . . . . .  
  
Abelle: EEP!! I'm so sorry!![I don't really quiet sure the meaning of 2 reviews *I'm going to ask her*] that is my EVIL TWIN! I guess I'm going to kill her right now but *sigh* life could be bore when there is no evil twin to play with, right? Btw, thanx for reviewing my fic and I luv ur Seventh Heaven! [ say that thanx to her because she review ur fic. My computer stuck when I'm reading ur new chappy of Seventh Heaven so, I can't review urs. Just say that she's reviewing ur great fic by my be-half.]  
  
Anime-hyena: Bunch of thanks to u! Yap, you're right, Goku is going to be shock once when he found out about that! btw, thanks for liking my fic.  
  
Another A/N: I usually review whoever fics under the name of 'koureshin' and the name of atsu Tenshi, sometimes. Don't be trick by my evil twin. Don't worry, she's not going to do it anymore since I warned and blackmailed her already! ~evil me~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: you-know-who! By the way, characters of Weiss Kreuz are not mine but Koyasu Takehito. [don't bother if it's not Takehito-sama, I dunno who is the disclaimer but I remember it's some kind like, Koyasu. Well, if anyone knows who the disclaimer is, review me and tell me]  
  
Warning: READ CHAPTER ONE IF U WANNA KNOW IT!  
  
Main pairing: SanzoxGoku [I dunno if I should put other pairings other than them for example, HakkaixGojyo. Do you think I should or not?]  
READ ON!!!!  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*  
absolutely the FAME  
  
Chapter two: List of the Famous BOYS  
  
By: atsu Tenshi  
  
'List of the Famous BOYS'  
  
"What's this?" asked Goku who now holding the piece of paper, looking at Kougaiji. "Read it. It took me three weeks to complete it. You know, it's hard to be an investigator especially when it seems that all this Famous BOYS are kind of hard to track."  
  
Goku looked at the paper and read:  
  
Top 10: Genjo Sanzo = always get No.1 in class. A's in all subjects [usually], Chosen one as the Best Athlete of the Year, Will be nominee as the Best Student of Hanaeda, Chosen one as the Most Valuable Player of soccer 2 years in a row, Chosen one as the Best Striker [of Soccer, again], Has been participate a lot of competitions lately.  
  
Conclusion: Intelligent, excellent, perfect, appealing, beautiful,*Goku raised one eye-brow* handsome, attractive, sexy *Goku almost choked by his own saliva* athletic but unsympathetic, coldhearted, unfeeling, uncaring and doesn't really mind at all [but he is still a good leader for the soccer team]. *Goku snorted about that*  
  
He went on reading the next one which is unfamiliar for him:  
  
Homura Taishi =always get No.2 or 3 in class. A's half of the subjects especially in Biology and Maths, Nominee of the Best Athlete of the Year, Will be nominee as the Best Student of Hanaeda, Chosen one of the Best Striker [of Soccer, before Sanzo], Has been participate a lot of competitions lately.  
  
Conclusions: Intelligent, perfect, fine, good-looking, attractive, appealing, athletic. Usually smirk, sneer, and grin [A/N: If u knows Malfoy Manner-Harry Potter, that's what I mean! Malfoy Trade Mark]  
  
"That's all about him?" asked Goku surprisingly. "I'm not really actually, truly, totally interested about him. Just half of the guys and besides, it's hard to investigate him since he is just like sod of 'ghost' who usually suddenly 'poofed', you know what I mean, GONE!" answered Kougaiji. "I wonder who is he anywhere?" asked Goku to himself and then continued reading the next which is who he really 100% familiar with, Hakkai!  
  
Cho Hakkai =as better as Sanzo and Homura, Nominee of the Best Athlete of the Year, Will be nominee as the Best Student of Hanaeda, Chosen one as the Best Baseball Player of the Year 2 years in a row, Has been participate a lot of competitions lately.  
  
Conclusions: Intelligent, perfect, appealing, a-loving-caring-person, always smile [that make people usually wondering if he is serious in that time or not] *Goku nodded showing that he is truly agreed with it* Bestfriend of Sha Gojyo.  
  
He then read the next page which printed 'Ran'[1]. "Sounds like a girl's name," said Goku. "Look likes a girl, totally just like Sanzo. He's cold too and with bad attitude but he looks real beauty just like Sanzo."  
"Do you like Sanzo, I mean, you keep on saying his name today!" grinned Goku mischievously. Kougaiji raised one eye-brow and looked closely at Goku. He then gripped the paper that Goku hold. "You say it again, I'll take this paper and never let you read." Goku gulped and continue reading.  
  
Fujimiya Ran =as better as anyone [as Sanzo, specially], Nominee of the Best Athlete of the Year, Will be Nominee as the Best Student of Hanaeda, Chosen one as the Best Goalkeeper [in Soccer] for 2 years in a row,  
  
Conclusions: dislikes apparently EVERYTHING [A/N: Man, he's totally just like Sanzo] except money and his little cute sister.  
  
"Hmph, don't tell me. You like his little sister. I don't know that you're a play-gay and a play-boy?" said Goku when suddenly he felt as if someone pulling the paper. "UH! O.K O.K!!! I'M SORRY AND I PROMISE NOT TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!!" shouted Goku. Kougaiji couldn't take the whining of Goku so, he let it go. "One more chance, Son Goku!"  
  
He is also disgruntled and quiet [totally Sanzo] until he provoked [100% Sanzo] but luckily he don't hit people with paper-fan as Sanzo do.  
  
He looked the next one and it printed 'bold', Zenon. He knows who that guy is. He usually fights with Gojyo after school with his all stupid bunch of gangs. But Gojyo doesn't seem to really mind it all. He quiet enjoys the fight.  
  
Zenon =better in Maths and Physics than anyone else [except for a certain blond-hair guy and with deep-emerald eyes guy], Nominee of the Best Athlete of the Year, He's not going to be nominee as the Best Student since he fights a lot and get detention in almost everyday. I don't think so he active in sport except for boxing and marshal art, well is that a sport or some kind of something? Whatever don't give a damned! *Goku chuckled slightly*  
  
Conclusions: Is he handsome? *Goku shook his head* Is he a bad guy? "Goku nodded his head* Yap, HE IS! Can't say much since it's kind of very dangerous to keep on investigating on him and besides, he look meaner than Sanzo and Homura. .  
  
Takatori Mamoru[2] =he does computer and stuff. Man, he's good in almost every subject! Still don't know since he is still 15 years old.  
"WHAT!" Goku gasped. 'This kid is only 15 like me but. . . . one of the list! Cool!' Goku thought. "He is just next door! You know something, he is pretty genki like you, Goku," said Kougaiji.  
  
Conclusions: cheerful, jolly, jovial, in good spirit and energetic. He is smart especially in about computer. So, he's not really a sport guy. But still, he is CUTE!  
  
"How come he is fame? I thought the 16 years old guys like Sanzo are only on the list," asked Goku looking at Kouagiji. "I don't know! But one day, you will be just like him. Famous since 15 years old!" exclaimed Kougaiji. The next one is Sha Gojyo. Goku was shocked to find out that he was actually living with one of the Famous Boys. Not only Sha Gojyo, but even Cho Hakkai who usually came to Gojyo's house. In all his life, he then realized that he was actually living among the Famous Boys.  
  
Sha Gojyo =he's the kind of guy who has almost the same personality of Zenon, Nominee as the Best Athlete of the Year, Ero-kappa his nickname, *Goku chuckled slightly* Of course, has been participated a lot of competitions lately,  
  
Conclusions: Handsome, fine and good looking with beautiful red-eyes. 85% attractive but not as attractive as Hakkai.  
  
Goku looked at the empty box below Gojyo's. "What's that for?" asked Goku curiously. "Oh, that is for the eighth Famous Boys. We are searching who will be the next one," answered Kougaiji. "We?" Curiosity fills Goku. "You will know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[1] Aya/Ran Weiss Kreuz [I love him just as I love Sanzo. HECK, their personalities almost the same, right?]  
  
[2] Omi Weiss Kreuz [I love him as I love Goku. they're pretty genki right? Except for the computer stuff]  
A/N: O.K, so how's that? I'll bet that everyone knows who is the eighth Famous Boys, right? And anyone knows with who Kougaiji investigate with? Man, I've taken time for almost 2 weeks finishing this chap! Btw, was it long or short? U guys can give me any suggestions, ideas or anything. I'm TRULY GLAD if u all could help me with that! 


	3. ADMIT or DARE

Disclaimer: you-know-who.  
  
Warning: SLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASHSLASH  
  
Main pairing: SanzoxGoku and other pairings but I'm thinking about making Hakkai/Gojyo/Zenon since some of you wanting me to do Zenon/Gojyo. So, I dun no which one!  
  
absolutely the FAME  
  
chapter three: ADMIT or DARE  
  
by: atsu Tenshi  
  
Gojyo was walking towards the Great Hall where assembly usually held over there even boring lecture which every week a new lecturer will come to their school and there, start another new boring lecture. But sometimes, there are advantage, you can take a quick nap while the professor giving a speech and then lecture. Not only that, but you can even skip class that you hate the most for instance when it's the time for the lecture begin, it is also the time where Chemistry start but it seems that you no need to attend it and so on. Gojyo was yawning sleepily while closing his eyes when suddenly, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Ano, sumimasen, Gojyo-san,"  
  
Hearing the voice suddenly make Gojyo full energetic that his eyes quickly snapped open and saw, there, Hakkai. He was smiling, as usual with his beautiful green emerald eyes. It seems eternity until Hakkai started the talk:  
  
"Ano, Gojyo, you better stop looking at me like that or else, some of the Gossiper Students will start doing another whole new Gossip News!"  
  
Gojyo sweat dropped and looked away, cursing something under his breathe. "Well, I guess you're right especially when it seems that we're one part of the bloody hell Famous Boys! By the way, did you see the saru?"  
  
"Saru? Oh, you mean Goku. I saw sensei Kamui calling him for the interview of the soccer. It seems that he did a great job. I think he will be the next Best Striker just like Sanzo."  
  
"Talking about Sanzo, don't you see something wrong with the saru when every time there was Sanzo around? I mean, there's something red at his face as if he's sick. Why is that?" asked Gojyo curiously.  
  
"I thought you're good in it. It is called 'blushing'," answered Hakkai simply. Gojyo gasped. 'How stupid am I!!!! Blushing? That's it! Why I never think of that. Luckily Hakkai is not a lovely gorgeous lady or else, I'm so embarrass!' thought Gojyo sweat dropped than ever. "Umm, but when you said that Goku is blushing, doesn't that mean, the saru has a crush on Sa- OH MY GOD!"  
  
On the other place, Goku was sitting next to Sanzo on the ground while waiting his turn on the interview. He stole a few glances whenever Sanzo turned his attention towards the interview. He didn't know why the hell he just can't tear his eyes away from the sexy golden-haired guy. He was sitting with right leg stretched out while the other bending. He was holding a soda at his left, paying attention towards a bunch of kids. Sanzo is the captain of the team. People would mistakenly that he is the coach since he was wearing entirely like a professional coach. He was wearing a dark teal sport jacket which zipped from his collar till his chest with 'Nike' on the side of his right shoulder, printed in white and also with the black stripes around his collar, covered his neck from the blazing sun that shone so brightly on that morning. His dark blue 'Adidas' track-bottom covered his slender long muscle leg which is the most part of the body that perfectly for him of his height, not only that but making him more special as a striker. He was wearing a pair of 'hand-glove' grey soccer shoes [A/N: I have no idea whether hand-glove did invent soccer shoes so, ignore it!].  
  
He looked straight to his face, strands of golden-haired caress his cheeks as the wind blew softly through his face. His pale but a little pinkish cheeks hit the sun-ray making it redder than ever. Sanzo bit his lower lips as Goku shivered, realizing that he has just stared at those pale pinkish lips. He quickly looked away as he realized the latter stopped paying attention in front of him. 'Oh, please for Merlin sake! Don't let him know that I had just stared at him,' begged Goku but it seems that the God was too busy to hear his pleaded; Sanzo looked at him with a scowled at his beautiful face. 'Damnit, I even call his face beautiful? When the hell?!'  
  
"Why are you staring at me just now?" asked Sanzo curiously. 'Ooopss _;' Goku faced Sanzo with a little quivered, head down. 'Oh God, he caught me red-handed. Dum dum dum, here it goes, pang pang pang of his paper-fan or maybe yelling from him!' That day was the third day of him meeting Sanzo and there where he knew how badly the attitude of the sexy blond-hair guy. He had been hit by his paper-fan for the umpteenth time that day. He woke from his thought when suddenly Sanzo asked him:  
  
"Is there something wrong with my face? Or is there something wrong with my hair? Something odd? Something weird? Something unsual? Something abnormal?"  
  
Goku almost burst out after hearing those last words. "Now, why the hell are you chuckling about? Is there something wrong with my sentences?"  
  
"Yeah, the abnormal thing!" answered Goku, chuckling slightly. "Just ignored it, saru!" said Sanzo simply looking away from the saru. 'Did I just catch him blushing?' thought Goku, gazing at the blond. 'Neh, maybe my imagination!'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Goku was on his way to martial art class, which is just opposite from the art class. Gojyo was leaning against the wall of the art class. "Why are you here? I thought you supposed to go back home right now right? Oh, I know! You're waiting for Zenon? " asked Goku, adding some teasing tone at the end.  
  
"Since when the hell I'm paired with God damn bloody hell Zenon! I'm waiting for you, idiot!" answered Gojyo angrily. "Waiting FOR ME?! YOU- YOU- " Twitching veins appeared at Gojyo's temple. "NOT THAT YOU IDIOT SARU! YOU THINK THAT I'M DROOLING ALL OVER YOU!" shouted Gojyo angrily. "Oh, sorry. So what is it?" asked Goku.  
  
A grinned appeared at Gojyo's face. 'Time for the blackmailed plan!' thought Gojyo. "Well, it's about Sanzo," said Gojyo simply, gazing at the saru. Goku could feel something rushing from his body after hearing the name. "Wh-what about him?" gulped Goku. "Admit it, saru. You're hiding from everyone about this! SO, admit it! Now and here!" said Gojyo. "And then?" asked Goku tried to think something to change Gojyo's mind. "Hm, good idea, saru! And then, ADMIT TO HIM! IF YOU HATE SANZO! JUST ADMIT TO HIM! IF YOU LOVE HIM OR HAS A CRUSH ON HIM! ADMIT TO HIM! IF HE HAS A SEXY WHIPPED-YOUR- ASS BODY JUST ADMIT TO THE GODAMN SANZO! "  
  
"Admit what?" a voiced appeared behind them. Eaves dropped appeared at both of their heads, hearing the voice. The sexy arousing blond-hair boy whom everyone called, Famous Blond boy. Goku paled more than usual. 'I hope he didn't hear what Gojyo just said just now especially those 'sexy whipped- your-ass body',' prayed Goku deep in his heart, begging for the Gods above him to answer his prayer. Gojyo elbowed the golden-eye boy who is just next to him. Sanzo was studying them as if they were those dead animals that display in the Biology class. "Eh-heh, Sanzo, what are you doing here?" asked Goku nervously. Sanzo's glared made Goku shivered when suddenly, "Sanzo, there you are. I was finding you everywhere!" said a young striking handsome raven-haired guy, behind Sanzo. "Homura, how many times should I tell you not to disturb me?" asked Sanzo angrily, almost in a statement.  
  
'Homura, so that is Homura then. The top tenth Famous Boys!' thought Goku excitedly. He studied Homura from down to up until he realized that the Homura guy actually has mismatched-eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku was walking home with Gojyo. "C'mon, admit it! Hakkai and I know about this already!" said Gojyo. "WH-WHAT?!" shouted the shocked Goku, jaw- dropped that could nearly touch the ground. "Close your mouth, saru. By the way, if you don't want to admit it then, I'm going to tell him by my own way!" teased Gojyo but sounded as if he was bloody serious. "NO! Ok, I admit it! I have a HUGE CRUSH ON HIM!" shouted Goku towards Gojyo's right ear that made Gojyo winced. "Oww, don't treat me like I'M A DEAF GUY, SARU!" shouted Gojyo angrily while Goku winced. "Well, since you have admitted that, I'm going to tell Sanzo on Monday!" said Gojyo happily, running away from the saru. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?" Goku chased Gojyo until they reached the house. "Please I beg you, I really, really beg you to keep this as a secret. I don't care if you tell Hakkai about this but please don't tell anyone especially SANZO! No way have I wanted him to know about this stuff! Please I beg you! I'll do ANYTHING!!!" shouted Goku not until he realized that he just said, 'I'll do anything.'  
  
"Anything?" asked Gojyo, staring at Goku evilly. 'OOppps _; this is a bad idea!' thought Goku and he nodded, surrendered. "Are you sure, Goku?" asked Gojyo with a teasing tone. The latter nodded. "Ok then, now, lemme see. Hmm, ok! I DARE YOU TO SING ANY ENGLISH SONG ON MONDAY'S ASSEMBLY IN FRONT OF ALL THE STUDENTS OF HANAEDA! Hehe, well should I say, in front of Sanzo. You're lucky that today is Friday so; you have 2 days to practice your voice and choose a song. Remember, Goku, you said that you'll do anything. So, if you do this one, your secret will be safe and sound with me!" grinned Gojyo evilly. Goku gulped while his heart pounding so fast and his stomach full with little butterflies floating.  
  
'Monday is a LIVING-HELL for me,' thought Goku.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So how's that? This time I update it FAST since next week I'm going to be a little busy. Btw, thanx to all my faithful reviewers and readers and also to the readers who WILL reviews! Oh yeah, and don't forget to vote the song that Goku going to sing which is just below this fic! These are some of those reviewers that I need to thanx:  
  
Sk8er boi: Ok I will but, can I make love triangle? I mean, you did read the main pairing above this fic, right [Hakkai/Gojyo/Zenon]? It's a whole new look! Thanx for reviewing mine!  
  
CTFA(Crissania: Bunch of thanx to u! Btw, pls don't get angry to me, Ur review made me update faster! THANX ONCE AGAIN!  
  
chris: Hai, chris! Nice to hear from u! Well, thanx for ur suggestion! I'm working on it as you know, this chap has ur suggestion! Hope to hear more from U! DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAP AND, VOTE THE SONG TOO!  
  
gallatica: I hope this chap has 70% yaoi! Btw, this is not going to be crossover! I promise. But some of other animation characters will be appeared in this fic coz (1) WHICHEVER ANIMATION CHARACTER THAT APPEAR IN THIS FIC, THEY ARE ONE OF THE FAMOUS BOYS. (2) THIS IS ALL ABOUT FAME AND LOVE (3) you can choose one anime character as the Famous Boys [if you want] for me either in Cardcaptor S., One piece, Gundam Wing, Fushigi Yuugi, X, or FruitBasket. I'll be glad! Btw, don't forget to vote the song of Goku going to sing below this fic! THANX AND LUV U!  
  
real-circus: Hai, real-circus! Whole bunch of thanx for reviewing my fic! I read ur new fic! It's GREAT! HOPE TO READ MORE FROM U SOON!  
  
asa-chan: *snicker* We have lot in common! ME LUV RAN TOO! ME LUV KOYASU TOO! Oh, and one thing, Koyasu really godamn 100% look-a-like Ran! Both have [almost] red-hair, pale skin, and their hair style are almost the same! [I've seen his picture] btw, I guess you know the answer who will be next! Intelligent asa-chan.  
  
gemini: *grin evilly* wanna give a try of Zenon/Gojyo? How about Hakkai/Gojyo/Zenon? THANX FOR REVIEWING MY FIC! LUV U! And don't forget to vote the song that Goku will sing. It is just above this fic!  
  
Azzie@Az: Hehe, I think you know the answer of the next 8th Famous Boys. Btw, hope you like this chap! And tell me if this is shorter than the previous one. THANX!  
  
Abyss: You're going to get MORE AND MORE SANZOXGOKU if you keep on reviewing and reading my fic until the last chapter! BUNCH OF THANX for liking my fic!  
  
sun: I LUV the list too. Btw, WHOLE BUNCH OF THANX FOR KEEPS REVIEWING MY FIC! Don't forget to review this one and vote the song that Goku is going to sing!  
  
Ashura: Hai, Ashura! Thanx for ENJOYING my fic! About the One piece characters and Yuki Eiri, I'll think about it! Hey, but, THANX VERY MUCH! I'M GREATLY APPREACIATE IT!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Ok, since I'm going to be a little busy next week, can you all do a favor for me, pls? I'll be glad! Remember, you only could VOTE 1 or 2 songs. But if you vote 2 songs, in each of the songs, you need to give the percentages for instance: [1] I'm With You - Avril L. =85%, [4] Pop - N'sync =50%  
  
NOW, THE VOTING:  
  
WHAT SHOULD GOKU SING ON MONDAY ASSEMBLY?  
  
[1] I'm With You - Avril Lavigne  
  
[2] All the Small Things - Blink 182  
  
[3] You Make Me Wanna - Blue  
  
[4] Pop - N'sync  
  
[5] A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton  
  
[6] I Wanna Be With You - Mandy Moore 


	4. the DARE

Disclaimer: Plots own by me, characters by Kazuya{GS), Koyasu{WK} and Maki{Gravitation}  
  
Main pairing: SanzoxGoku, possible other pairings. Read and u'll know the pairs what I mean!  
  
Warning: *CHAP ONE!*  
  
absolutely the FAME  
  
chapter four: the DARE  
  
by: atsu Tenshi  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It's Monday, and it's the doom-of-living-hell Monday for Goku! He hates that day cause:  
  
He's going to sing  
  
Which is going to be in front of the whole students of Hanaeda  
  
Especially Sanzo! Damn you, Gojyo!  
  
Goku left the house, without touching his food. He had no mood on eating since the past two days ago. He let out a sighed and walked to the high- school. 'Being a teenage is harder than I thought!' thought Goku silently. In the high-school then, Gojyo was busying talking with sensei Handa, the teacher who is in charge of the assembly for that week. "Just for this day, please?" pleaded Gojyo giving him an innocent face. Sensei Handa looked at Gojyo for in about 5 minutes, unsure whether to let him or not. Besides, Gojyo is one of the Famous Boys. Famous Boys always make trouble especially on assembly. Sensei Handa stopped gazing at him and turned to watch at the clock that hangs at the wall which is just behind him. 'Almost assembly,' thought sensei Handa. He scowled once when he turned his attention to Gojyo. "Ok. I'll let you but- only for 10 minutes," said the sensei. Gojyo smiled happily that as if he wanted to burst out and jumped high to the ceiling but luckily he could restrain himself. Sensei Handa put out a document. "Now signed here, but anywhere, I don't want the same problem accident will occur again and if it- You're either going to get detention with the rest of the Famous Boys or expel!" said sensei Handa strictly.  
  
He winced when he imagined that the whole Famous Boys get detention well, it's not that he cares but he will get the blame especially from the Famous icy-unfeeling Sanzo, the Famous poof-sod-of-ghost Homura, the Famous I-love- fighting Zenon and also not forgotten, the Famous hit-your-ass-with-Samurai- blade Ran. Well, the others, he doesn't know but he will try to avoid it. But Gojyo was deep in thought again. Luckily, only four of those Famous Boys that going to kill him if they get detention because if there are six of them, he will totally going to get kill in six second for each Famous Boys but not counted Hakkai and Omi. But, for his luck, the two that he mean was another blond guy who was also one of the Famous Boys and a red hair boy who is also genki and hyperactive like Omi and Goku. But it seems that they been transfer to New York for a while and will coming back anytime in that month. He glad both of them happily together in New York.  
  
It's already after assembly. Nataku was so damn excited, couldn't wait for Goku singing in front of the whole Hanaeda once when he heard about it. "Goku! I wish you BEST OF LUCK!" exclaimed Nataku slapping the back of Goku. Goku gave him a weak smiled but deep in his heart, he want to run away. Run away from Sanzo, run away from the Famous Boys, run away from his friends, run away from Hanaeda, run away from Japan, run away from everything and go to Atlantic where his parents are and live happily after there although his parents wouldn't allow him to stay there with them. But now, it's too late! Now, he was just standing beside the stage, the stairs was just opposite from him, which led to the stage. The whole Hanaeda was so happy and excited just like Nataku. They were making such a loud noise, even the prefects didn't care about it! Luckily, they all were inside the great hall so, no teachers could hear the noise unless when the teachers past the hall.  
  
"As you all know, Goku will be singing a song to everyone and it was specially dedicated to one of the Famous Boys," announced Gojyo from the microphone. Goku's jaw-opened hearing what he did say just now. '-specially dedicated to one of the- WHAT!'  
  
Now, Goku was standing on the stage, in front of the whole Hanaeda. All boys were giving him a tremendously claps and whistling everywhere. But in that time, none of them realized that two shadows had just appeared in front of the open door of the great hall. Not even the prefects realized about that since everyone was paying attention to the naïve innocent attractive, young, beautiful boy with huge golden orbs eyes. Goku then caught his eyes on Sanzo who was just standing with all the Famous Boys but with a really furious look. He blushed slightly and looked away. But he realized that someone was clinging on his Sanzo. He looked back and there he saw, Homura 'WHAT THE HECK IS HE TRYING TO DO WITH SANZO!' Goku's mind shouting. Suddenly, Hakkai called him, "Goku, where did you keep the cassette of the song?" asked Hakkai. "Oh, um- it's on top of the- the- black," he couldn't concentrate what is he trying to say but Hakkai caught what he mean.  
  
[A/N: SURPRISE! SURPRISE!] In a second later, there the song, Goku held his microphone tightly.  
  
You know you make me wanna  
  
You know you make me wanna  
  
To start it off I know you know me  
  
To come to think of it, it was only last week.  
  
That I had a dream about us, oh.  
  
That's why I am here, I'm writing this song.  
  
To tell the truth you know I have been hurting all along,  
  
Someway let me know, you want me boy {girl}  
  
*  
  
Every time you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the king {queen}  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need  
  
Baby that's why-  
  
*  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
  
I know this is a feeling I just can't fight  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
  
*  
  
Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.  
  
They'll just get stronger if I see you again  
  
Baby I'm tired of being friends  
  
I wanna know if you feel the same  
  
And could you tell me do you feel my pain?  
  
Don't leave me in doubt  
  
*  
  
Every time you see me what do you see?  
  
I feel like I'm a poor man and you're the king {queen}  
  
Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need  
  
And baby that's why-  
  
*  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
  
*  
  
I'll take you home real quick  
  
And sit you down on the couch  
  
Pour some Dom Perignon and hit the lights out  
  
Baby we can make sweet love  
  
Then we'll take it nice and slow  
  
I'm gonna touch you like you've never know before  
  
We're gonna make love all night  
  
*  
  
You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night  
  
You make me wanna hold you till the morning light  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
  
I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight  
  
You're the first and last thing on my mind  
  
You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall  
  
You make me wanna surrender my soul  
  
~~  
  
The music stopped and everyone applauded loudly. Goku smiled childishly and was so glad that he made through it!  
  
At the end of the hall, "Sugee na, I like his singing! Hmph, but mine is much more beautiful than him! But, he will be a good partner with me," said a boy, who has red hair, big sparkling purple-green eyes with light summer- skin. Beside him, stood a very handsome, well-attractive, feminine-face with beautiful, gorgeous look. He has sun-kissed hair, brighter like Sanzo. Sanzo and him can be mistakenly as brothers because of their cold look, uncaring, feminine-face and mostly their bright golden originally hair. They both also has the many talented athletic in them and both of them join the soccer too. Sometimes, from behind, students and teachers could mistakenly that he is Sanzo while Sanzo is he. He then looked at the boy beside him, that he love dearly, "Shuichi, come, it's time to meet the principle. You could meet Omi later on." Shuichi smiled at the latter.  
  
Goku went down from the stage and everyone cheered him loudly. Kougaiji was standing beside Nataku. "You know what, I think I could sense that Goku will be the next Famous Boys!" exclaimed Kougaiji while Nataku, he was reading the paper that Kougaiji gave to Goku to read, 'The List of the Famous Boys.' "Um- Kou, you forget to put two more boys. See, one is Sanzo, then Homura, Ran, Hakkai, Zenon and then Omi, Gojyo and might I add, Goku because it seems that he is well-known that everyone is talking about him since the ruffling hair from the Famous Blond-boy without Goku realizing," said Nataku to his best friend beside him. "So, what's the matter? Two more?" asked Kougaiji. Nataku slapped his forehead. "EIRI AND SHUICHI!" shouted Nataku.  
  
On the other hand, Omi walked towards Goku and patted Goku's shoulder. Omi smiled towards Goku and said, "Nice voice you got there!" "Thanks, Mamoru!" said Goku blushing. "Call me Omi! I prefer that name rather than my real name.Well, you know, you just remind me of someone. He's my best friend and he loves singing as much as he loves someone," said Omi with his genki smiled. "By the way, Omi, who's that boy?" asked Goku. "You'll know! He is in New York. I don't know if he's here now because he never tells me when he is coming back. He always said surprised!" smiled Omi when suddenly Ran approached them. "Nice voice, Goku. Be surprise if I might add you're going to be the Famous Boy," said Ran with his lame joked but Goku and Omi both laughed about that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: End of chappie 4! I hope this chap is as good as the previous one or maybe good than the previous one. If any of you knows about the Yuki Eiri thing and Shuichi thing, yap, they are one of the Famous Boys. But I'm not going to make this story with overload characters. It could make all of you confusing. So, in each chap, I'm going to make only several characters appearance. Btw, that's it! U MAKE ME WANNA! Actually I'm planning to make more DARE chap! ~evil me~ but neh, I don't want to hurt our poor Goku right? Whoever get cookies meaning wins from the vote. Thanks to:  
  
chris: Since I received in about 10 votes of u make me wanna, it seems no dancing Goku! Well actually I really plan firstly I'm With You or You Make Me Wanna but it seems that I better make votes. Thx for voting and reviews! LUV U!  
  
stresser: Thx for saying this is a GREAT fic! Give you cookies for this!  
  
Demon_Goku: I like All the Small Things. It's a teenage song! But LOL You make me Wanna won! Hope to hear more from u soon! Thx for reviewing my fic.  
  
asa-chan: *smirk* Of course our lil Goku has a crush on Sanzo! *sob* He's grown up! Oh, and talking about the pic that Aya was naked on the bed with the sheets covering his torso *swoon*. I did see the pic! You know what, I starting to realized that all my MOST favourite characters anime are all has the attitude of cold, uncaring heartless and callous. And bout the idea, I think it is very good. Well, I'm planning on it right now! Give u cookies for this!  
  
sk8ter boi: I like Mandy Moore too especially when she acted in 'A Walk to Remember.' She is really a GOOD actress and singer! Thx for voting and reviewing mine!  
  
gallatica: Hehe, *grin evilly* dun no that u have the same thought like me about Yuki Eiri. You know what, if you see his gorgeous face in any anime websites, HE IS BLOODY DAMN ATTRACTIVE! It's a good thing about planning him in Famous Boys. THX VERY MUCH for reviewing mine although the website said that it experiencing overload.  
  
real-circus: Give you cookies for this cause You Make Me Wanna won! THX and luv ur FICS too!  
  
sun: Give you cookies too! Thx very very much and I luv ur fics as I luv the others fics!  
  
gemini: Hai, Gemini! Thx for still reviewing mine! Glad you did! Btw, yap, you're right. I think I like asa-chan's idea. Give you cookies!  
  
CTFA(Crissania: *wince* Ohh, that must be painful testing the Mexican Wrath! I prefer the Spanish Wrath but still, I'm not going to test either of them! Thx for reviewing mine! LUV U!  
  
Rave: Hmm, it seems that you're writing Slam Dunk fic, right? Btw, thx very very much for voting and reviewing mine! Give you cookies!  
  
silver rhythm thief: ~wow~ it seems you got a nice name there! btw, thx ver much and ur present is COOKIES! But I warn you, do not eat my cookies!  
  
Abyss: 'Red Light Special' hmm, you know what, that title seems so FAMILIAR with me. Why don't you just e-mail me the lyrics. Well, the most important is the words of the lyrics! Thx by the way! Keep reviewing mine! I'm planning to make some of the students drool over him. *snicker*  
  
Ashura: Thx for reviewing mine! Sadly, You Make Me Wanna by Blue won!  
  
Crimson: I GET 3 REVIEWS FROM YOU! THANX! THNX! THX! GIVE COOKIES TO YOU! CONGRATULATIONS!  
  
Azzie@Az: *SNICKER* Hentai thoughts ,uh? Although You Make Wanna is ur sec choice but I give u COOKIES! THX FOR VOTING! Oh, and you said that u prefer longer chaps. Well, I'm trying to make it actually! For me when I read others fic, me prefer longer chaps too!  
  
anime-hyena: Yeah, me too! I could imagine Goku singing 'I'm With You.' I got the idea of this when I'm reading one of the Harry Potter fic and thx to it too. The fic give me a lot of inspiration of continuing this fic.  
  
A/N: NOW REVIEW AND REVIEW! I guess there would be probably a vote on either the next chappie or the next, next one! So, keep in touch with ff.net and check out my fic but for this week especially this month where examination no longer will be held. So, I can't really promise! 


	5. Chained to YOU!

Disclaimer: you-know-whose-and-whose  
  
Main pairing: you-know-who-with-who  
  
Warning: you-know-what-and-if-still-dun-no-read-chap-one  
  
absolutely the FAME  
  
Chapter five: Chained to YOU?!  
  
By: atsu Tenshi  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The dare from Gojyo just passed three hours ago. Kougaiji little sister, Lirin [A/N: Ok, um, was it Lirin or Rilin? But whatever it is, ignore. Thx!] was wandering around the school building. Well, actually it was forbid for a girl to wander around in a boy's building especially for a 'little' impish girl. She has orange-red curly hair that hung tightly into a pony-tail, too-deep-summer-skin with little freckles over her forehead and deep glowing eyes just like his brother. She was skipping while singing a tuneless music. Her mother, Gyumaoh [A/N: is that how to spell G-Y-U-M-A- O-H or G-Y-U-M-A-U-H or so on and on. It seems that even my twin has the problem on spelling her name, not only she but even my friends] was visiting the headmaster and the class teacher of Kougaiji. So, she took this opportunity to join her mom and wandered around and met some boys that she could play with. Lirin, a little tomboyish like to torture boy actually, will do anything to make the boy to play with her. Even his brother couldn't get away with her once when she asked Kougaiji to play. She is such a spoiled little brat as what everyone said. While she was skipping with her day-dream and tuneless music, suddenly-  
  
"ITAI! Are you blind?" she whined. Someone knocked her from her back and now both of them on the floor. Lirin was on her elbows while the boy that hit her was on his knees and palms to support himself not to fall down and splat the girl's back below him. He got up and looked at the latter. Lirin whirled around, still on the floor and looked at him. Two pure golden eyes were gazing at her.  
  
"Ano, um, gomenasai. I am actually on a hurry. Um, did you saw a guy with blond-hair?" asked Goku, looking at the girl. The girl just stared at him with wide eyes. "Um, never mind. And, sorry about the knocking!" Goku quickly ran away, searching for a simple golden-hair guy that he really admired while Lirin, the fourteen year old youth was still dazed. She shook her head and stood up and then, 'Another new handsome boy to play with, let the GAME begin. Get ready Golden-eye Boy.' Lirin smirked and backed to her day-dreaming.  
  
Goku was running faster and faster. He can't wait to meet him but he felt damn nervous. But whatever it was, he still needed to meet him. Since it was recess, he could take this chance to meet him. 'Now or never,' thought Goku. He remembered the flashback what Hakkai told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was sport time and Goku was trying on the baseball. He still didn't understand the game although Nataku had been explaining at him for nearly the umpteenth time. Then appeared Hakkai from nowhere, "Hey, Goku, can I talk to you for a while?" "Um, sure, Hakkai," answered Goku, smiled towards Gojyo's best friend. He wondered if they were more than that but it was kind of confusing since there was sometime when Zenon was with Gojyo. Goku put away those thoughts as soon as Hakkai started to say something but he didn't catch it. "Can you repeat it again, Hakkai. I don't catch what you said just now," said Goku. "Ok, Goku, someone wants to meet you near the corridor the one that lead to Biology's stairs, at recess time," said Hakkai straight-away. "And who is the 'someone' that you mentioned?" asked Goku curiously. "Sanzo, he asked me to send this message to you," said Hakkai, grinning angelically. [A/N: Hakkai grinning angelically? ^_^ That is unlikely Hakkai at all.] But it seems that Goku was too astonished hearing the name that he didn't even realized about the grinning, and suddenly, the bell rang. He quickly speeded off, forgetting about changing his sport's clothes. He didn't concentrate on who is in front of him either, not until he knocked on a certain little girl around his height.  
  
~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wait a minute, did I just said, a girl?! How can a girl be in a boy's high- school?!' thought Goku. He shook his head and kept on increasing his speed rush to the biology section until, for the second time of that day, he hit another one again and he felt to the floor. 'Shoot, not hitting another one again,' thought Goku. "Ano, are you alright?" asked someone. Goku looked up and was amused of the latter.  
  
On the other place, "Nice job, Hakkai," said Gojyo. "Now, where's my payment?" joked Hakkai. Gojyo blushed furiously and quickly without hesitantly, he brushed his lips with the handsome attractive guy in front of him. Hakkai was shocked and didn't know what to do. Gojyo pulled away and raised his hands, to protect himself not been hit by Hakkai although actually he knows that he will never hit him but just in case. 'I- I- I'm sorry- I didn't mean-." But before he could finish his words, someone interrupted them. "Gojyo, did you saw Sanzo?" asked Homura, suddenly appeared between Hakkai, who still in his shocked statement and Gojyo, who still raised his hand till chest-length with crimson blushed around his face. Homura waited for a while but there was no sound coming out from neither Hakkai nor Gojyo. "Ahem, excuse me; I want people to notice me not to unnotice me and this is very noticeable. Whenever I want someone to notice me, no one would notice me and I have been noticed that it has been noticeably unnoticeable!" [A/N: I kinda get this joke from a book. I forget what's the title is ^_^;] Still everything was silenced. "Please NOTICE ME! This is very irritating unnoticed from BOTH OF YOU!" They both quickly looked at the raven-haired guy who just burst out. "Good, now you all notice me," said Homura satisfied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The boy put out his hand to help Goku getting up. Goku reached up his hand and when he stood up, the latter said, "You must be Goku, right? Son Goku?" asked the boy who has the same height as him with genki smiled plastered at his childish face. "Yes, I am," answered Goku innocently. "Nice to meet you, Goku. By the way, I'm going to the cafeteria now, bye!" and the boy walked away. He then saw the boy slowly slowed down and a guy with golden- haired appeared just next to the red-pink hair boy. 'Is that Sanzo?' thought Goku for a while. He quickly ran towards them and when he reached at the golden-haired guy, he tripped and before he could fall to the floor and splat like a pancake, he gripped the elder's uniform and both of them felt to the floor. "Eiri! Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
'Eiri? Not Sanzo? Shit!' Goku felt a headache jolted at his head. "Gomenasai, I didn't mean to grip your uniform," said Goku looking at the elder boy. He looked at his face and was scandalized at his golden-eye, another golden eye guy other than him and Nataku. He studied the guy and was amazed at how likeable as Sanzo, his blond-hair, his cold face that show no emotion, his pale silk face, his pinkish lips. All of them really reminded him of a simple handsome, attractive, sexy Famous Boy and that is- Sanzo. Talking about Sanzo, he quickly stood up and dashed to the hallway where it leads him to the corridor, forgetting about the two students, one, with twitching veins appeared at both of his head while the younger one was dragging him. "Now, now, Eiri, that boy didn't mean to do that. C'mon, I can't wait to eat!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now, where is this bloody goddamn stupid Kappa!?" Sanzo was walking back and forth at the corridor. The Kappa told him to meet him over there because he wanted to show something and if he don't agreed, he will do something stupid or maybe terrible that could make both of them in detention. He hated being detention especially with the red-headed Kappa guy. No way! The last time he ever been detention with the idiot kappa was two months ago and he will try his best never get detention with the kappa. He shivered when he remembered on his detention. It was WORST! He tried to think of something else and remembered the touched that Homura gave him that day of the assembly [1]. 'Oh my goodness,' Sanzo looked purple as if he was going to puke anytime. He knew that since he was 15 years old, Homura has a crush on him and will never let anyone to dare touch Sanzo except for of course himself.  
  
For him, Homura is just a simple friend since the first time he met him, the first day of school in Hanaeda. Homura was the quiet boy and always sit alone. Sanzo chose to ignore the raven-haired boy but he couldn't because sometime, he caught Homura staring at him. This was quiet annoying to Sanzo so, it was recess time, "Hey you, can you please quit staring at me?! It's annoying," said Sanzo. "And can you please quit ignoring me?! It's annoying. I like people to notice me not to unnoticed me," said the raven- haired boy backed. Sanzo was shocked to hear what he said. And that is how he started to learn how to be friend with Homura. Sanzo sighed remembering that day. Had he done a big mistake, should he ignore Homura on that day? 'Ok, forget about that and tried to think of something, yeah, something, something with innocent golden-' Sanzo shook his head. He not supposed to think of that, but he couldn't stop himself. He thought about the singing thingy thing at the assembly and he remembered what Hakkai told him, he said that Goku was singing for someone. He wondered who the hell that bloody damn lucky guy is! Sanzo cursed himself when he realized what he was just thinking about. "Ok, I'm not jealous; I'm not jealous, not jealous, and not jealous! I'm totally NOT JEALOUS BUT WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?!" Ooopps, did he make that loud? If some students were passing by in that time, they would probably think that he, the Famous Coldest Person has lost his own mind.  
  
Now this is getting irritating and yet, annoying. That damn saru must have put on something on him, maybe spell! Damn, magic does not exist well, except for the voodoo stuff, yap, maybe the voodoo. Stupid, no! Maybe charm, NO, that entirely not exists because it is preposterous [for Sanzo]! "URGHHH! STOP IT!" Sanzo feel as if he wanted to pull out his hair. He twirled around and gulped. "I'm not hallucinating! I'm not, I'm not, and I am not HALLUCINATING FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Goku was looking at Sanzo, confused, mystified, puzzled, perplexed, bewildered, and baffled yet worried, concerned, nervous, anxious and apprehensive mixed at his beautiful babyish face. "DAMN! Am I really seeing something? Ok, now tell me you are not REAL and tell me that I am actually hallucinating, and tell me if you heard anything that I shouted just now and tell me if you see anything strange thing that I've sod of done," said Sanzo to the so called hallucinate-Goku.  
  
Goku chuckled slightly. "No, you're not seeing something. No, I'm REAL and no, you're not hallucinating, and yes, I heard you shouted and yes-no I've seen something strange," answered Goku. "What do you mean by yes-no, you've seen something strange?" asked Sanzo, raising one blond-eyebrow. "Well, actually I didn't know what do you mean by seeing something strange that you sod of done so- so- that'swhyIansweredyesno!" said Goku quickly so that Sanzo will not catch what he did say just now. They stayed silence for a while. The silence was comfortable but not until Sanzo interrupted, "So, what are you doin-"  
  
"There you are Sanzo and- and- Goku!" shouted someone from the back of them. They whirled around and saw Zenon walking towards them. "Gojyo send me," smiled Zenon, smiling innocently [A/N: Another unlikely Zenon *sigh*] well actually deep in his heart, there is something plan that had been planned by Gojyo, Hakkai and him. "What is going around here, Zenon? You better tell me or I'll kick your ass," said Sanzo, looking at him with his lazy amethyst eyes. "Nothing, recently," answered Zenon simply. "What do you mean by recently? Something was been planned?" asked the now annoyed blond while Goku was only staring at Zenon. Goku didn't feel anything strange but he could feel something is going to happen. 'The secret! No, this couldn't be! Gojyo had promised me to keep the secret but- but- OH GOSH! Is Gojyo trying to play cu-' Goku's thought was suddenly been interrupted when Zenon pointed and shouted, "OH MY GOD,LOOK OVER THERE!" Sanzo and him, both looked towards the way where Zenon had just pointed and shouted out loud when-  
  
*Click*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the cafeteria, everyone was talking about Goku and his singing. A lot of students were betting that (1) Goku will be chosen as one of the Famous Boys (2) Goku must be dedicating the song either to his secret admire and it could be (a) Sanzo {well, definitely, 50% votes} (b) Ran {35% votes} (c) Eiri {since suddenly the news spread in not less than 5 minutes that he has come back. That is the Fame!} (3) Goku this and that and the betting go on and on and on. "It seems that Goku has the qualification to be as the Famous Boy, "said Nataku to Kougaiji.  
  
At the end of the cafeteria, you could here like, "*giggle* Goku is cute!" or "*snicker* I admire his eyes. They're beautiful and you know, innocence!" or "*gasp* Hey you know what, Hikia has a crush on Goku! I then realized that he's a gay!" or "*snort* I thought you like Ran and then next, you like Eiri but now, Goku! Oh God, I'm glad they are not under your pants or else, you probably going to dump them after you meet someone new!" and well, it goes on and on. Kougaji was laughing, hearing about the comment this and that from everyone. "You know what, Goku is probably is the Famous Boy already. He is totally going to be official. Wonder what will happen next to Goku that could make him bombastic OFFICIAL FAMOUS BOY! FAME!" Nataku agreed at what Kougaiji said. "Well, c'mon, let's find Goku then,"said Nataku, dragging Kougaiji away from the cafeteria.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"ZENOOONNNNN!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US! ARE YOU CRAZY?! HANDCUFF US TOGETHER?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[1] Well, I know I left a cliffhanger on the previous one. On the assembly, Homura was actually CUDDLING Sanzo.  
  
A/N: Hehe, cliffhanger, neh? I'VE UPDATE! AT LAST! It took me three days to complete this chappie. I'm totally busy right now! Totally, totally, totally, 100% busy but I've tried my best to complete this chap and here it is! This is ALERT to dear readers ~ I'm not going to update for the whole two weeks coz of my exams but after that- YIPIEEE!!! END OF EXAMINATIONS! Lastly, here are a few thx to my reviewers of the previous chap:  
  
real-circus: The answers are all above here in this fics. It seems that I even add the part of how Sanzo get closed to Homura. I hope it makes sense but hey, I don't want to make Homura as the bad guy. It seems that 90% of Saiyuki fics that Homura is the bad guy. I just want to make him someone else.  
  
asa-chan: I'm terribly sorryyyy!!!! This chap has no Omi and Ran appearances. But don't worry; I'm going to try my best on their appearances at next chapter. Maybe they could help on something about the handcuffing thingy. And about the Heero Yuy, he's my 2nd fav in GW. And about the idea~ I'll think about it! THX!  
  
andie: You like Shuichi? I like Shuichi too but he's my second fav in Gravitation. I luv Yuki terribly! Thx for reviewing mine! ^_^  
  
silver rhythm thief: THX for enjoying my fic! Thankyu, thankyu very very much! *look at her cookie jar* did someone steal my cookies?!  
  
Azzie@Az: lol, everyone was asking how Sanzo react. Actually I almost forget about it. THX for reviewing mine!  
  
sun: Thx for waiting although it was so long for me to update this chap. I read ur AU fic and it is quiet interesting. NICE TRY! Why don't you make more?  
  
Ashura: I hope this is longer because I think there were lots of words and sentences that I typed in the middle of the night trying to finish this. Actually, I finished this at 1:25 am. *sigh* I'm lucky my mum did not realized about this or else~ I'M GOING TO BE A FRESH DEADMEAT! Thx for intoxicating my fic *snicker* you make me flatter!  
  
gallatica: I've got extra jar of cookies over here and no one to giv to since everyone has fooled up with cookies in their stomachs, GIV TO U THEN! Thx for enjoying my fic and yes, don't worry. I'm going to make our dearest Goku OFFICIAL FAMOUS BOY! *_*  
  
CTFA(Crissania: UGHH.. _; wormy curse~ well, PROTECT MYSELF with DEFENSO CHARM! THX, btw!  
  
Ami: thx for liking this ficcy. Hope u enjoy this chap!  
  
Crimson: UR WISH IS MY COMMAND!!!! Thx for liking my previous chap!  
  
anime-hyena: to tell you the truth, it was from my experience, singing in front of the whole students in my school. Luckily, there were no boys coz, I'm from all-girl school since I was seven years old. It was soooooo humiliating. It was this year actually, before I wrote the chap 2.  
  
Hirame: Hai, Hirame! THX for liking my fic and I'm really glad about it! And I hope this chap satisfied you! ^.^  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLS AND I REALLY HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPY! Remember, I'm not going to update this fic in about two weeks! Good luck to me on my exams! I'm scared bout my History~ I'm POOR IN HISTORY! 


	6. Chaos 1

Disclaimer: you-know-whose-and-whose  
  
Main pairing: you-know-who-with-who  
  
Warning: you-know-what-and-if-still-dun-no-read-chap-one  
  
absolutely the FAME  
  
Chapter six: Chaos 1  
  
By: atsu Tenshi  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Gyumaoh was walking away from the school hall while behind her was Lirin, skipping by herself with her both hands at her back. "So, no luck, mother?" asked Lirin. Mrs. Gyumaoh only gave her an 'hmph' sound. "Next time mother, will you bring me here again?" pleaded Lirin giving her the most innocent gugu eyes. Her mother just looked away, looking at her long sparkling finger as if she was not paying any attention on her daughter. Of course, she doesn't care anything about her daughter but her beauty, riches and most of all power. Yaonne, Lirin's caretaker, usually take care of her since she was six years old. "Please, please, please mummy dearest.?" pleaded Lirin more.  
  
"I told you saw that call me MOTHER. Can you be just a bit like Kougaiji. He called me mother, well, sometimes. But, do not call me that AGAIN especially with dearest in front of it," warned Mrs. Gyumaoh who stopped abruptly once when she heard the 'dearest mummy'. She didn't like it nor would she ever say that word, 'mum'. She has been trained on her childhood, how to be an independent, well grown-up, polite which that how she was been trained never to say those awful word like 'mum'. Only lower-class calls their mother like that. She knew that she never been taught how to 'love' that's the same thing with 'mum'.  
  
She also was taught with lots of things that only the richest family could teach their son or daughter. Charisma and beauty and also intelligence always came first. Always with high chin, never low and the most that she always keep in her mind, never show them your weakness but know thy enemy. She was actually been adopted when she was in about eight years old. Her family was very poor that they couldn't afford to feed her so, they send her to a rich family and here, which now she was.  
  
Beautiful, the most powerful lady that all politics were in her grasp, thanks to her oh-how-adorable-husband. She looked at Lirin, who was still pouting childishly. She raised her right eye-brow and closed her eyes with her chin held high. "Very well, only this once, Lirin. But remember, manner, please," Gyokumen told her. Lirin smiled happily, "Thank you mu- mother," answered the little youth and continued on her skipping.  
  
On the other place, a golden-yellow hair guy who was chained with a chocolate-brunette hair boy, together were walking with a guy who has spiky light carroty-yellow hair. The infamous golden-haired guy was gritting his teeth that he could make them rotted if they were made by God in soft, with his left hand in a tight fist that unchained with Goku. 'Just wait,' told Sanzo himself. 'Once when this dreadful incident is over- I will KILL all of them. The obtuse-red-headed-no.1-languid-but-an-ero-kappa, the no.1- brain-guy-who-knows-it-all-with-his-stupid-smily-that-i-hate-to-see and mostly, specially, expressly, specifically, exclusively- THE MOST-IDIOT- IDIOT-IDIOT-IDIOT-ROTTEN-BASTARD-FOOLISH-CARROTY-GUY!' thought Sanzo again with this time he truly was going to be MAD. Goku, who is beside Sanzo's right, looked at him with sweat dropped. 'He is such a beauty with full of charisma but-' Goku gulped.  
  
"What are you staring at, GAKI?" asked the irritated Sanzo once when he caught that the brunette staring at him. Zenon was chuckling. "And YOU! WHAT NOW?!" shouted the fuming Sanzo. Zenon kept on chuckling. "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! NOW, I CAN'T GO BACK TO CLASS JUST BECAUSE YOU, THE BLOODY BASTARD HELL GUY CHAINED ONE OF THE FAMOUS BOYS WITH ONE OF THE GAKI!" shouted Sanzo and this time, it was very loud that the whole room shook. They were actually in an empty class, hiding from any teacher or prefects but worse of all, if they were caught by Miss Kanzeon Busatsu. "Shushhh will ya, Sanzo? Do you want that idiot auntie of yours to catch us like this?" teased Zenon but his tone said that he was serious.  
  
Since Sanzo and Goku were handcuffed together, they cannot go into their respectful class. Zenon too, can't go into his own class because he needed to 'baby-sit' both boys. He loves skipping class as he loves fighting. "Today, I have soccer practice. And how the hell will I go there?" muttered Sanzo angrily.  
  
"Please in control of yourself. Since Homura is your um- assistance I mean the second captain, there would be no problem. I'm sure he could do your entire job," answered Zenon simply. "And what if the Homura guy ask where Sanzo is?" asked Goku as if he was interested on the topic that they're talking about. "Simply easy, my dear. I just say that Sanzo's allergi- mphh," Sanzo cut Zenon's word by putting his palm, covered Zenon's mouth to avoid what will the latter said.  
  
"Sanzo's alligator?" asked the curious Goku. Zenon slapped his forehead while Sanzo rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'brainless monkey'.  
  
Goku pouted and looked away. Sanzo stared at Goku and blushed when he just realized that he actually 'drool' over the little brunette. 'This is going to be a long day,' thought Sanzo. He looked at Zenon who is grinning evilly. 'Damnit, he saw I'm staring at Goku. Damn HIM! I think he will be the first man I kill first!'  
  
Goku was looking at the sun, which was shining through the window of the empty class. He wondered why did Gojyo planned this and- 'Hakkai! Yes, it must be Hakkai. He was the one who ask me to meet Sanzo here. Hang on a minute, what if this is one part of Sanzo's plan?' Goku shook his head. 'In your dream! So what if this handcuffing thingy thing? What's their plan? Gosh, this will be a long day.' His mind stopped thinking when he heard Sanzo asked Zenon something. "Why did you do this to us? Playing some prank? I'm not a child to be a toy, carroty-guy!" gritted Sanzo. "Relax, Sanzo. It's good for your health. If you keep on this mood, I'll doubt anyone get into your pant because number one, the more you get angry the more your white hair grows! Number two, you will get a lot of wrinkles because you keep on twitching your feminine face!" teased Zenon even more.  
  
'Feminine face?' thought Sanzo, now he was really mad till a lot of smoke came out from his head. He hate when someone said that he has a feminine face. "All of you are playing cupid right?" asked the innocence Goku. Zenon gulped. Sanzo looked at Goku and then to Zenon.  
  
"Cupid, huh?" This time, it was Sanzo turned to grinned but it was more evil that till made both Goku and Zenon shivered from their spine.  
  
'What did I do?' thought the shaking brunette. While Zenon, 'Oppss, someone help me!'  
  
At the other side of the school, Ran was running towards one of the biology classroom. He was terribly late for class since he was helping one of the damn hell teachers. Worse, it was Kanzeon Busatsu. That lady always around the Famous Boys especially Sanzo and he wondered what is Sanzo's relationship with Miss Busatsu.  
  
He knew that since last time the avoidable lady always like to find faults from the poor blond guy that namely, Sanzo. Ran turned left to the Biology stairs when suddenly- BAMP!  
  
"ITAI- YO!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Gomenasai, minna-san! I'm terribly so SORRY! I know this chapter is short. I've got writer blocks right now and it's a terrible disease for an author like me! It seems that what I plan in this story has turn into another way but I will try on sticking with my plan. And below are those reviewers that I THANKFUL so much especially the one that has been reviewing mine since my first chap.  
  
real-circus: Heheh, I guess you're right. I think Homura is good in that type of character just like your 'Once Fogotten' but, you torture Sanzo too much! *sob* Thx for reviewing.  
  
cats_4_wang: OOPPPPSSS. ^_^; I forget to put mrs on it. Thx for pointing my error. I'm thankful.  
  
silver rhythm thief: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! You make me flatter! *_*  
  
CTFA(Crissania: *snicker* Teletubie curse huh- well, I CURSE YOU THE 'MONKEY CURSE'! ~evil me~ *laughing insanely* thank you for liking my previous chap!  
  
chirs: *snort* dream come true? Hmmm yeah right! But I think since Sanzo is a secretive person, I don't think so he's going to make the first move or to say those *ahem* words. But for Goku, he is such innocence little cutie, I dun no if he would *maybe* spill those *ahem* words.  
  
sun: Yeah, thx to my twin, she gave me the *brilliant* idea of handcuffing. *snicker* I guess I need to make more evil stuff to them but *sigh* no IDEA! Btw, thx.  
  
gemini: hai, long time don't hear from you! Thx for 'luving' my both chappie!  
  
gallatica: screw those exams well specially the school! Btw, thx!  
  
Hirame: ~fuh~ thank god! *sigh* I thought you're going to- *puke* or maybe getting *sick*. Luckily it's not a dreadful disease *by my fic*. *chuckle* here's your MEDICINE. Take it WELL. [Warning: do not swallow or eat. But READ!]  
  
anime-hyena: to make it more interesting- maybe I could make Sanzo torture the trio. *snicker* first time in my life having evil Hakkai!  
  
Ashura Akuma: WOOHOO~ I pass almost all my exams! Sorry for living a cliffhanger- actually I can't think what next would it be. I'm really terribly sorry b'cause this is short chapter I've ever write! *sob* I HATE WRITER BLOCK!  
  
asa-chan: YES! *squeal* Ran appeared AT LAST! Hm, wonder who is he bumping to? I still need to plan about the brother thingy between Ran and Goku. Maybe after the handcuff. THX for reviewing! And sorry cause this is short.  
  
A/N: I PROMISE that I will update this fic ASAP [and will make it longer]. Click the button 'Go' below at the left side and REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chaos 2

To Windy Hurrice: YES YOU COULD AND MAY! Btw, tell me what's the title of your new fic ok, you review and tell me! I WANNA READ YOURS! I just love your writing! *squeal*  
  
Disclaimer: you-know-whose-and-whose  
  
Main pairing: you-know-who-with-who  
  
Warning: you-know-what-and-if-still-dun-no-read-chap-one  
  
absolutely the FAME  
  
Chapter seven: Chaos 2  
  
By: atsu Tenshi  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ano, Sanzo-" Goku stopped. No, he shouldn't tell. But he can't take it anymore. Sanzo looked at him with his face that has replaced with a scowl instead of the 'grin evilly face'. "I-", Goku's both cheek turned to blush. Zenon raised his eye-brow. He could see the little brunette reaction. 'Is he- OH GOSH!' thought Zenon. His eyes wide opened looking at Goku. Sanzo still looked at Goku with the same expression that plastered at his 'feminine face', as what Zenon called. 'What's up with the saru?' thought Sanzo. "I- I ack-" Goku stopped again, for the second time. And this time, he blushed more furiously. 'No! I can't say it! It's too embarrassing. Oh GOD!' Goku was starting to twitch here and there. "Just spit it out, saru!"  
  
"I- well actually I-" Goku took a deep breathe and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He then suddenly squealed and was clutching his school's trousers. Zenon was looking at Goku with horrifying look.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" shouted Sanzo.  
  
"I WANT TO URINE!"  
  
Goku quickly stood up and ran through the door without realizing that he was still handcuffing with the blond. "ACK- GOKU!" Sanzo was pull by a little mere youth through the door and hit the hard wooden frame of the door. Goku didn't care anything about his surrounding even the cold metal at his hand which was actually clinging to someone else. He didn't even bother to look back when he heard the loud 'bump' but instead, he kept on pulling whatever that was clinging at his left wrist. And without a second thought, he rushed passing several classrooms but luckily they were empty. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone.  
  
"ITAI-YO"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I'm getting worried!" exclaimed Hakkai to Gojyo. "Shh, keep it down, Hakkai," said Gojyo who was sitting next to Hakkai. It was Economic class in that time and everyone was busying doing their research on a special notebook laptop. Hakkai kept on pressing the key, 'Enter' as he was so damned worried about three guys. He knew that it was not a very good idea to let Zenon to baby-sit them. "I think I'll escape!" murmured Hakkai to himself. Gojyo looked at him in a shocked look. "Y-you WHAT?!" shouted Gojyo and the whole class looked at them, even their teacher who was standing in front of the whole students, looking at Gojyo and Hakkai, as if they were a parasite insect ready to kill by the most hazardous fatal acid. Gojyo paled and gulped while Hakkai only giving them a calming and sincere smile as if he didn't do anything before that. The whole students then backed to their works.  
  
Gojyo sighed and realized that there was a big shadow appeared at his table. He looked up and saw the same teacher who gave both of them the kill- both-of-you-stupid-parasites-for-distracting-the-class look. She looked at Gojyo and said something in a low voice so that only Gojyo and Hakkai could hear what she said. "One more time, Gojyo, I send you to Miss Kanzeon. I don't care that you are one of the oh-most-famous-boys. You, Hakkai, keep an eye on your friend. Oh, and one thing, Hakkai, full attention on the Economic class. I know that you are the best student in this subject other than Sanzo but, I don't want your grade in this subject getting lower especially when you have been that too close with your," she stopped and gazed at Gojyo. She raised her right brown thin eye-brow and smirked while she continued her words, "boyfriend over here," said the teacher. Her name was Ms. Aalicity. She was a teacher from Australia but really well in Japanese. She's teaches there since last year again. Not really a lot of students like her that much. After she finished her words, she looked one more time on Gojyo and walked away towards the teacher's desk.  
  
"Stupid idiot Ms. Aali-bastrad-evil-bitch-city!" cursed Gojyo under his breathe. "By the way, Hakkai. What do you mean by 'escape'?" continued Gojyo after he restrained his anger. "Well, after this is sport, right," said Hakkai in a statement rather than a question. Gojyo nodded. "After economy, we escape!" whispered Hakkai to Gojyo's left ear. The red-headed kappa shivered once when he felt those breathe touches his skin. He quickly abandoned those thoughts and looked at Hakkai and there it was where he realized how closed Hakkai and he was. Their noses almost touching and they were looking at each other's eyes. Gojyo break their gazes and restrained his thoughts for a while. "Um, well- you said that you want to 'escape'. Hakkai, this is- bloody hell- this is- first time- you know- in your life- for the first time-" Gojyo stopped and guffawed silently with his palm covering his mouth. "Why- What?!" asked Hakkai, looking puzzled. "Nothing," answered Gojyo.  
  
Deep inside his heart: 'First time in Hakkai's life! Escaping CLASS! WOW! I'm going to write this inside my diary. It's going to be a BLIMEY- HISTORY!'  
  
Suddenly the bell rang which it's interrupted Gojyo's further thought about 'Blimey-History of Hakkai'. Date: 23 April 2001 Place: Hanaeda Private High- school Time: in about 12pm Con: Escaping class!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nataku kept on looking at his Swatch watch on his left wrist. 'Where is he!? Man, I'm getting worried. What if he got lost? This high-school is quite big compared to a university. No, it can't be! He's not that stupid enough, well of course he is stupid but he must have some sense of direction. He couldn't be like 'Riyoga in Ranma ½,' thought Nataku.  
  
"How many times have you been looking at your watch? Who are you meeting? Oh my gosh, don't tell me, you have a boy- I mean you're meeting someone right or maybe-"  
  
"Will you shut up? I'm not meeting anyone besides who the hell I'm going to meet. I'm not gay, ok, yes, I'm bi meaning I'm still interest with 'chicks'," said Nataku to Kougaiji. He grinned after what he heard Nataku said especially when he heard the last word- 'chicks'. 'Nice slang,' thought Kougaiji.  
  
"What's next?" asked Nataku, looking back at his watch for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Um- I gea aybe de sapid medical class," answered Kougaiji, yawning widely.  
  
"Medical class? I see then, by the way, what did you say again before the medical class?" asked Nataku frowning. "I said, I guess maybe the stupid something," answered Kougaiji. "Stupid something?" asked the curious Nataku who was still frowning. "Stupid medical class damnit, I think you are stupid. How many time should I explain till it get through to your thick skull?!" shouted Kougaiji but not that really loud. Kougaiji saw the hurt feelings on Nataku's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," apologized Kougaiji guiltily.  
  
"I forgave you but not that 100%. As an exchange, you need to do a favor for me then I truly going to forgive," said Nataku smirking evilly at Kougaiji.  
  
"Ok, ok, whatever you said. Friends forever?" Kougaiji handed his hand out towards Nataku. Nataku shook his hand and grinned.  
  
"Let's escape class!" exclaimed Nataku and suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!! Not that much yaoi inside here but well please be very patience. My sis who is just came back from a very very very far country has been using my computer for a week and in that whole week, I only get to use the computer for at least one hour. Even my twin sis couldn't use hers because, *sigh* you don't wanna know. I got some ideas for the next chap and I hope I could get to use my computer this week before I forget what the ideas are but hey, maybe I could give all of you a teaser.  
  
Teaser for next chapter:  
  
"Are you looking at me as if I'm a chicken from planet Jupiter? Well, I could say that Sanzo looks like a chicken from planet Pluto," said Zenon to Goku. Sanzo glared at Zenon deadly once when he heard he'd been called as chicken from planet Pluto.  
  
"Why planet Pluto?" asked Goku. "Because he's cold and planet Pluto is cold right," answered Zenon. Goku chuckled a bit. "How about me?" asked Goku. "You're monkey from planet Earth," said Sanzo in a deadly voice in a tone of 'could-you-shut-up-or-else-I-kiss-you'. "Sanz-" Goku growled but was stopped when Sanzo said, "Do you want me to kiss you again so that you could shut up?!"  
  
A/N: OK, no more TEASER!!! That's enough for you guys! No less, no more. Just wait and be patience for the next one. Ok, now to the reviewers:  
  
chris:  
  
Ashura Akuma: you reviewed 2 TIMES! Hehehe, actually your first review, I did receive but the FanFiction just didn't show it here. Something wrong ~ I guess. Yeah, carrot-guy. I luv torturing Sanzo~ *squeal* ^_^  
  
Hirame: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! Yeah, I did get well! I just hate the DISEASE! I just took the advice of gallatica and yours. Well, it seems that you and hers were right. THANKS AGAIN! ^_^  
  
real-circus: *gasp* OH MY GOD! I JUST REMEMBER HOMURA! I truly left him behind in this chap but don't worry, he's going to appear anywhere.  
  
asa-chan: *sob* Ran only appeared for a little while. Do you still remember the idea of brotherly between Goku and him? I'm still planning on that. Maybe, Ran is going to be quite protective starting the next chapter.  
  
gallatica: Hi~ya, gallatica! It's nice to hear from you again! Yeah, I took your advice and guess what?! I watched 5 romance movies 2 adventures/actions movies and 3 humor movie in two nights on Saturday and Sunday. *snickered* My twin sis thought that I'm going crazy. I didn't take it seriously I just wanting to watch it to have a relaxing mind.  
  
Kenren19: uh-huh, thx. Actually there's someone has saying about those errors too. Thank you once again. And about the Gravitation, well Shuichi and Eiri are actually one of the Famous Boys but they don't really show up that much so do the same as the Weiss Kruez boys, Omi and Ran. Four of them are only one of the Famous Boys other than Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Homura and Zenon. Well, plus with Goku, the next-to-be-Famous Boy.  
  
chris pwure: well, yes he IS! But not that really psychotic 100%. Thx, btw! ^_~  
  
Windy Hurrice: OH MY GOD! SORRY FOR WAITING LATE! YES YOU MAY! I'm truly grateful and please tell me what's the title of the fic pretty pretty please because it's been long time I did not read your fic. You could use with no doubts! Thx for feedback! Etto~ I did answer your review right? Never mind, I still wanna write to remind you! ^_^  
  
Muchacha:  
  
A/N: REVIEW AND REVIEW! *sigh* now, I need to continue on watching Matrix Reloaded for the fourth time. *smirk* I LUV AGENT SMITH! Last time I luv Neo and then now, I LUV AGENT SMITH! ~I'm getting insane about agent Smith~ 


	8. Chaos 3 and shutupkiss

Disclaimer: you-know-whose-and-whose  
  
Main pairing: you-know-who-with-who  
  
Warning: you-know-what-and-if-still-dun-no-read-chap-one  
  
absolutely the FAME  
  
Chapter eight: Chaos 3 and shut-up-kiss  
  
By: atsu Tenshi  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sanzo, can you um- turn around, please?" asked Goku shyly. Sanzo let out a sighed and turned around. They were now inside the office's washroom which only for teachers and staff but prohibited for students. How they got there? Well, on that time, after the bell rang, all the teachers went off to a meeting of the boarding school so there were no problems except only that they must avoid from the staff.  
  
Ran and Zenon were outside the washroom to see if anyone would be entering so that they could tell Sanzo and Goku to hide. "Ok, I'm done!" said Goku in his cheery voice. "You know what; you really make me into a big trouble. You are the most stupid, annoying, child-like whiny-SARU!" Sanzo shouted that the whole space was echoed only his voice. He looked at the little brunette and felt a little regret from his words. He could see that the boy in front of him was closed to tears but a voiced interrupted them, "Finish yet?"  
  
"Yes, we were actually," answered Sanzo back to them. He went out from the washroom with his other clinging to Goku. On their way of the hiding, Goku seemingly quite and no more whiny which usually 'I'm-hungry' statement. Zenon looked at Goku oddly while Ran was wondering what the hell happen. "Now, tell me. What happen to both of you? Who handcuffing both of you?" asked Ran, trying to break the ice. Sanzo glared towards Zenon and Zenon gulped. "So desu ka," said Ran and looked at Goku.  
  
'What in the bloody hell happen to the saru. Must be Sanzo saying something. I know Sanzo really well. His words sometime could hurt people badly although he didn't really mean that or sometime he just didn't realized of what he did say. I must talk to him but how? He's still clinging with Goku!' And this time, Ran was the one who sighed about the situation. "Guys, you know that I hate to escape class but-"  
  
"Ran, if you don't want to spend time with us, you better go. Let me handle this situation," cut Zenon. "Besides, I know your type, you don't like to escape but it seems to you this is quite interesting, you really don't want to get out, right?" continued Zenon with a grinned at his face and gave a winked at him.  
  
"Very funny!" growled Sanzo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here," Hakkai lead Gojyo to another building of the school. The high- school actually was quite big. It has five buildings that sometimes student could get lost or confuse of which class in which room and in which building.  
  
"Hakkai, are you sure?" asked Gojyo again for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Gojyo, I thought you are the type-of-let's-escape-class!"  
  
"And I thought you are the type-of-never-escape-class-but-study!"  
  
They both gazed at each other when suddenly someone coughed beside them. They both gulped and slowly trailed their eyes beside them and were surprised. "Miss Aalicity!" shouted Gojyo in a thrilled woman scream. "I thought you all supposed to attend the class of sport am I right, although the teachers having a meeting. But I know something; you all thought that all the teachers went for the meeting. No, I'm not attending the meeting because I need to watch all the students especially the Famous Boys. I heard some from the students that Ran, Zenon, Sanzo and one of our new celebrities that would be the next Famous Boy, Goku, didn't attend their classes. I wonder, if this is part of both of your plan, huh? Hakkai, I hope you got an explanation," Miss Aalicity raised her eyebrow.  
  
"We don't know anything, Miss," answered Hakkai trying to clam down his tone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nataku was ahead from Kougaiji who was panting tiredly of running around two buildings plus the stairs of the sixth floors buldings. "Goku owe me!" growled Kougaiji. "NATAKU! WAIT FOR ME WILL YA'!"  
  
Nataku stopped and turned around to face his friend. "Oh, c'mon Kougaiji. You are one of the star players of soccer and I wouldn't believe that you get tired so easily!" Nataku quickly ran to him and grabbed his elbow before running down the hallway when suddenly, they bumped into-  
  
"O.o. " Kougaiji and Nataku gave the elder an innocent smile as if they were just been caught stealing cookies from a jar. Miss Kanzeon was looking down at them. "I wonder if both of you boys are also searching for them?" asked Miss Kanzeon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ran was walking ahead them when he stopped abruptly and turned around towards the three guys. He made a sign of shut-up-or-else-you're-dead! Ran looked backed and saw Miss Aalicity was talking to Hakkai and Gojyo. Then, he saw Gojyo was looking towards him and without unexpectedly, Miss Aalicity turned around and was facing him. He felt a lumped at his throat and froze. Behind him, his hand instructed Zenon to pulled Sanzo and Goku away and hides anywhere as long they wouldn't be caught. Zenon, after seeing those sign quickly ran away while pulling Sanzo and Goku.  
  
After he found an abandoned room, they quickly went in. "What was that?" asked Goku, and that was the first time in that hour he voiced out. "Shh," instructed Zenon to Goku.  
  
On the other hand, Miss Aalicity was walking towards Ran. "Well, well, what we got here. Another famous boy. What are you doing here, Ran?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I want both of you to get back to class. Don't worry, I will search for them," said Miss Kanzeon.  
  
"But-" the both boys word cut by Miss Kanzeon, "No buts, don't worry, I will not make them detention. Besides, I could sense something very interesting happen actually. By the way, on your way, anyone of you saw Hakkai or Gojyo or Ran?"  
  
Nataku and Kougaji shook their heads unison. "I see. Now get back to your class." Kanzeon shooed them away and quickly proceeded on what she was going to do. "I hope Miss Aalicity still hasn't found Sanzo and the others," mumbled Kanzeon by herself. She walked quickly and once when she was outside of the building, she turn left to go to the other building where she knew half of the Famous Boys properly were there already.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I hate this! Zenon, this is your entire fault!" grumbled Sanzo. "MY FAULT!" shouted Zenon but was hushed by Goku who was peeping at the door. "Yes, your fault. Well, if it's not your fault, then who the bloody damn hell bastards fault then?"  
  
"Hakkai and Gojyo. Opps- I shouldn't say that. I supposed not to say that. SHIT!"  
  
"Shush, you guys!" Goku hushed them one more time and returned to peep at the door. Sanzo was having a competition glare with Zenon. "Is there any sharp thing around here, because if there is, I will murder you the first!" hissed Sanzo that send shivered towards Zenon. And then suddenly, they heard grumbled.  
  
"Weird, I thought the carroty-guy never grumbles!" said Sanzo in a slumber tone. "HEY!" Zenon was really mad that he stood up and walked towards Sanzo but tripped at a pile of papers and felt on the floor flat as a pancake. BANG!  
  
"O- o-, I think she is coming-" Before Goku could finish his sentence. Sanzo pulled Goku and wrapped his mouth with his hand. They could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder when suddenly, "There you are, Miss Aalicity. I was wondering just now where you were. There is something I need your help!" Kanzeon's voice boomed from outside. Zenon was relieved that he felt back to the floor while Sanzo let out a sigh of relieved, Goku, well, Goku was still with his mouth wrapped. "Mmmfhh!" But then they could see the big black figure of Miss Aalicity in front of the door. Sanzo and Zenon held their breathe but it seems that only both of them realized about the situation except for Goku because Goku was squirming and muffled something loudly.  
  
"Sanzo you idiot, could you please make that boy shut the hell up?!" hissed Zenon to Sanzo. The blond glared back at Zenon and murmured at the brunette's ear scarely, "If you make any noise, I'll damn that I'll kill you right now in a horrible way!"  
  
Goku gulped but he didn't want to lose so he kept on squirming and muffled something. The big black figure of Miss Aalicity getting bigger. They heard Miss Aalicity said something like 'hang on for a while. I think I heard noises.'  
  
"Do something, idiot Sanzo!"  
  
"Son of a bitch carroty-guy! How dare you call me like that?!  
  
"How dare you called my mom like that?! Now, do something!"  
  
Sanzo looked at Goku who was still squirming and muffling noisily. "This is bloody hell and I swear I will never do this 'type' again!" Sanzo replaced his hand with his mouth. Goku was stunned that he forgot to squirmed, muffled and even the hunger he had. Zenon's eye wide opened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you looking at me as if I'm a chicken from planet Jupiter? Well, I could say that Sanzo looks like a chicken from planet Pluto," said Zenon to Goku. Sanzo glared at Zenon deadly once when he heard he'd been called as chicken from planet Pluto.  
  
"Why planet Pluto?" asked Goku. "Because he's cold and planet Pluto is called right," answered Zenon. Goku chuckled a bit. "How about me?" asked Goku. "You're monkey from planet Earth," said Sanzo in a deadly voice in a tone of 'could-you-shut-up-or-else-I-kiss-you.' "Sanz-" Goku growled but was stopped when Sanzo said, "Do you want me to kiss you again so that you could shut up?!"  
  
Goku blushed furiously after heard of what Sanzo said. Zenon was guffawing after he heard the comments that Sanzo gave. "I really love those scenes. You know what; I should bring my camera and record what both of you had done. Goku, you are one lucky damn guy to be kiss by the Famous Boy." Zenon slapped Goku's back in a friend's manner. Goku blushed even deeper that he hid his face from them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: GOMENASAI, *sigh* I've been busy lately. And not only that, MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN! *sniff* Well, it's in good condition already. My sis didn't let me to use her computer. BAD SIS! Oh, and I've done the next chapter already but haven't type yet. So, just wait, maybe in two weeks because there are three projects I need to complete this month and I have two tests to go. *sigh* what a busy month! By the way, thank you for reviewing! ~_^ [and waiting too. Don't think that I just left my fic undone]  
  
By the way, I'm sorry that I couldn't reply your reviews but I would just put out your names. I'm in a hurry actually. Mind my grammar mistake or spelling.  
  
HUGE THANKS TO:  
  
real-circus  
  
Hirame  
  
chris pwure  
  
chris37- hey, my lucky number!  
  
silver rhythm thief  
  
Windy Hurrice  
  
gallatica  
  
Ashura Akuma  
  
nan  
  
anime-hyena  
  
A/N: OFF I GO! 


	9. Visit Sanzo

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: The next chapter is going to be the last one. So, it would most probably I send the last chapter on the 13th or 20th Sept.  
  
Title: Absolutely the FAME  
  
By : Atsu Tenshi  
  
Chapter 9: Visit Sanzo  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~A week later, after the incident~  
  
"That is totally a girlie work!" shouted Goku, still debating about the incident that had happened a week ago. It was Friday night and both of them were lounging in the living room.  
  
"Just shut up you, baka saru!" shouted back Gojyo, irritatingly.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, KAPPA! AND DON'T CALL ME SARU!"  
  
"Chh- baka!"  
  
"Grrrrr, you are STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID KAPPA!"  
  
"Well, you are INFINITY THE MOST BAKA SARU IN THIS WORLD! Even a real monkey is cleverer than you."  
  
"I HATE YOU AS I HATE SANZO!"  
  
"RRRREALLY?!" purred Gojyo and winked at Goku.  
  
"Orrrr- you just don't want to admit it?" teased Gojyo more.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" shouted Goku back and ran upstairs to his room.  
  
"I HEARD THE KISSING SCENE FROM ZENON!" shouted Gojyo to Goku who was still down stairs in the living room.  
  
Goku, who heard it, abruptly stopped at his track. He opened the door of his room and went out. He leaned against the wall and slumped onto the floor. He looked down and touched his lips.  
  
'It's real,' thought Goku. 'It really happened. I still remember that feel, the feel of the warmness.' Goku closed his eyes and touched his lips, remembering that time. When it was like five minutes he was like that, footsteps appeared at the stairs. He quickly snapped out of his dreams and stood up.  
  
He opened the door of his room and went in. He flopped right into his bed, took his pillow and snuggled it. 'If only this pillow is Sanzo, wonder why he's been absent since the past two days,' thought Goku, still snuggling the pillow. The door of his room suddenly wide open and revealed the red- head. He was leaning against the frame door. He looked into spaces and said, "He's sick."  
  
Goku looked up from his pillow. "Who?"  
  
"The one that you're wondering of."  
  
"Who I'm wondering of?"  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"I don't want to admit anything!"  
  
"Want to join me to visit him tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Very well, just wake up early in the morning and off we go. Oyasumi. Ta- da."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why should I wake up like THIS EARLY?!" shouted Goku, who was just arriving for breakfast. Aunt Koureshin smiled sweetly and greeted, "Ohayo, Goku-chan!" Gojyo just snorted and looked at his watch then back to Goku. "Not only you are baka, but you are lazy! Entirely LAZY! IT'S JUST 10.00AM FOR KAMI-SAKE, WHAT TIME DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT?!" Gojyo's face was red, really red that could actually match his own hair.  
  
Goku blushed. Well, actually, Goku slept very late last night. He was thinking about Sanzo and his mind couldn't shut off the blond-man since the kissing incident. He strolled towards the dining-table and ate his breakfast. Several minutes later, Gojyo stood up from his seat and went out from the kitchen.  
  
"Get ready, saru, we're going to be late!"  
  
"I'M NOT SARU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SARU!"  
  
Goku's face was really red from the burst out. He sat back down at his chair when he just realized that he stood up. Aunt Koureshin just shook her head and sighed. She then turned to Goku and said, "I think you'd better go. And take this with you."  
  
Goku took it and joined Gojyo who was now waiting outside of the house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sanzo-sama, there are two people in the living room, wanting to meet you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um- one with red hair and red eyes and got this some kind of antenna of his hair. The other one well, the other one is rather cute. He got this chocolate hair and beautiful golden eyes-"  
  
The maid was still babbling about the boy with the chocolate hair and golden eyes while Sanzo's heart was thumping madly. 'Goku? Goku is here?'  
  
"Just let them in," cut Sanzo.  
  
While in the living room, Goku look at the house with wide eyes and fill with envies. The room was filling with antics, crystals, photo frames of family and etcetera. The living room was divided into two which was one the sitting room and the others, the television room.  
  
The grand piano was between the sitting room and the television room. Goku felt as if he wanted to touch everything, especially the grand piano. The piano was white in color and it was shining as if the maids inside the house clean it everyday. At the end of the sitting room, there was the spiral stairs lead to the rooms.  
  
"Ano- sumimasen, Sanzo let both of you to visit him. This way, please."  
  
"SANZO?!" shouted Goku in a half-loud tone.  
  
"Yes, you heard her right."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was SANZO?! I think I just sit down-"  
  
"No, you're not going anywhere!" hissed Gojyo in a scarily tone while he was gripping Goku's collar hard. Goku gulped and stared down.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!"  
  
They trailed behind the maid. The maid stopped in front of a big ebony wooden door and knocked the door. After receiving an answer from the person inside, she turned the golden knob and pushed it so that the guesthouse could go in. Before she went away, she bowed to them.  
  
Goku was nervous and he could feel the atmosphere inside the room was changing into a hot one. He took a deep breathe and step forward.  
  
Step.  
  
'OH MY GOD!'  
  
Step.  
  
'I should hide or just run away!'  
  
Step.  
  
'No, I can't. Be a man, Goku!"  
  
Step.  
  
'Just face the reality!'  
  
Step.  
  
'I wanna RUN AWAY! RUN FROM SANZO! RUN FROM GOJYO! RUN FROM AUNT KOURESHIN! RUN FROM HAKKAI! RUN FROM NATAKU! RUN FROM EVERYONE AND GET OFF TO ATLANTA! Hey, wasn't this sentences I've ever said before?'  
  
Step.  
  
'Mummy, I NEED YOU!'  
  
Step.  
  
'No, you can't, Goku. Just face him and talk to him although if it was only a greet.'  
  
Step.  
  
'Why it seems so far away?'  
  
"Wai, GOKU! You're so slow!" A voice suddenly snapped off Goku from his thoughts. Goku realized that he walked so slowly. No wonder it seems for him that it was far away.  
  
They approached the huge bed that could fit four people in it. A coughed came out from the person who was lying on the bed.  
  
"Feeling great, Sanzo-sama?" teased Gojyo.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm lying here like a half-dead man?!" Sanzo sat up and leaned against the headboard.  
  
Gojyo hit Goku by the arm and pushed him towards the bed. This made Goku blusher than ever. His heart was racing so fast. "Um- ano-" And he remembered the gift that he supposed to give from Aunt Koureshin. "This is for you," said Goku in a half-whispered voice while staring at the floor.  
  
"Something interesting on the floor?" Goku looked up and for the first time on that day, he could see Sanzo's face clearly. Pale, weak, sick but still with his cold face. Sanzo took the gift from Goku. Their hand brushed a little and this made Goku's heart leapt. He missed the presence of the other boy especially the close contact.  
  
"Uh, well, I want to get a drink. I'll just go the kitchen ok? Goku, what do you want?"  
  
"Um- I join with you."  
  
"No, you stay here with Sanzo. If anything happen to Sanzo, you could just shout, you know. I just take cold water for you, by the way." And Gojyo quickly dashed away from the room.  
  
'Chh, another stupid plan of his!' thought Sanzo.  
  
Goku took a chair and sat down beside the bed. The air inside the room was tense. Neither both boys wanting to do the first move, they just sat there, stared at something else.  
  
Then, it seems that five minutes had passed and Gojyo still haven't coming back, Sanzo broke the ice, "So, how's your day in the past two days?"  
  
"Fine. Just that this weird girl with sun-bath skin like Kougaiji suddenly appeared from nowhere and stalked at me."  
  
" Lirin?"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"She's Kougaiji's step-sister."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were quiet again.  
  
"How do you get sick?" and this time, it was Goku who started the talk.  
  
"Before the day I get sick, I walked to home. It was heavy rain."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Quiet filled the room again.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Goku stared at Sanzo and asked, "For what?"  
  
"Kissing you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you please stop saying, 'oh' because it as if that one simple word could end our conversation."  
  
"Sorry," apologized Goku.  
  
"Do you like the kiss?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Um- well. I-"  
  
"Sorry. I just got hung up with one of your maid. I hope you don't mind, Sanzo." A voice suddenly appeared in the room and revealed Gojyo. Sanzo cursed. Gojyo walked towards them and stopped, "Oopps, sorry. Did I interrupt both of-"  
  
"NO! It's alright," said Goku.  
  
"Here, Goku." Gojyo handed him the mug which filled with cold water.  
  
"Well, Sanzo, we have to go now. Mum, told us to buy some groceries and be arrived before noon."  
  
Goku stood up from his seat and looked at Sanzo. Sanzo looked away and a tinge of sadness crafted inside Goku's heart. He really hoped he could see those beautiful amethyst eyes of his. Goku's heart felt heavy. Little did he know, Sanzo's heart was even heavier. Sadness and loneliness was filing his heart even more.  
  
"Meet you in school, Sanzo," said Goku and quickly went out from the room.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: NANI?! I can't believe 'she' wrote angst at the last part? Well, hope all of you guys don't mind it. I said that I promised to send in two weeks, right? But guess what, the stupid idiot computer guy went into my house and took away my computer AGAIN! T_T And two weeks later, all my DOCUMENTS LOST! So this one, while I was away for a week, I told my other twin to write this chapter in her own story. Hope you all like it!  
  
Thanks to those guys who reviews. I appreciated sooooooooo MUCH! I LUV U ALL! *_* sorry I can't type out your names cause I'm in hurry now. My father is waiting for me! I'll just ask my twin sis to download this. 


	10. The Realization of Everything and You

Title: Absolutely the FAME  
  
By : Atsu Tenshi  
  
Chapter 10: The Realization of Everything and You  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku's eyes fluttered opened and revealed the golden orbs of his beautifully. He sat up straight and rubbed his left eyes since his vision was quiet blurry. The curtain of his room had been opened meaning that Aunt Koreshin had probably went into his room and took his laundry while he was still asleep.  
  
He yawned sleepily and got up from his bed. He went into his bathroom which was just opposite to his bed and stood up in front of the mirror. 'Man, I really got into it seriously,' thought Goku looking at his reflection. It revealed a boy who has black bag under his eyes and he looked a fresh crop of zombie. He took his toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom cabinet and did his usual daily-life. 'Another living hell of Monday. How I wish Monday has never exist but hell, Tuesday would take over then!'  
  
After he completed everything, he went downstairs with his navy knapsack that was slightly heavy and went into the kitchen. He put down his knapsack which made a loud thud on the kitchen's bar. Aunt Koureshin turned around who was making a mug of coffee for herself. She smiled and greeted Goku sweetly. But there was someone who was missing.  
  
"Where is Gojyo?"  
  
"Oh, Hakkai came here just now and they both walked together to school."  
  
"NANI?! LIKE THIS EARLY?!" Goku looked at his wrist-watch and it showed that it was just half-past seven. "How many minutes had he left?"  
  
"15 minutes, I guess."  
  
'Wonder what's the matter?' thought Goku after he sat down on the stool-bar and ate his breakfast hungrily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sanzo was in the breakfast family room which was in the balcony, behind the huge mansion. Opposite him sat his mother who has brownish red hair and the same deep amethyst eyes that Sanzo got from. She was sipping her tea in a very polite way while looking outside the balcony. Sanzo's father was out on a vacation in somewhere Europe. She put down her tea and looked at Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo, there is something I need to talk to you."  
  
Sanzo snapped out from his thoughts. He had been thinking about the saru quiet often since his last visit. He looked at his mother.  
  
"Your father and I had been talking about this since last year and it is very important for you to know. Your dad called me up last night and told me that it is better for me to tell you right now. Besides, this is our decision whether you like it or not." She picked up her cup of tea and sipped it before putting it down.  
  
"Your father wanted to send you to Europe for further study, probably in United Kingdom."  
  
"After I graduate?"  
  
"After you finish your study this year."  
  
Sanzo looked away from his mother and looked at his cup of coffee. Leaving the saru that he had no idea what kind of feeling was the thing that something painful stabbed at his heart. He remembered his mother's previous sentence, '-whether you like it or not.'  
  
"What if I reject?" asked Sanzo.  
  
"Remember my dear, you heard me just now. This is our decision and whether you like it or not, your father would send you to United Kingdom. And I don't want to hear anything that is offense from your father's decision."  
  
Sanzo was quiet. He knew that if he speaks a word, his mother would probably blast out that not even anyone could imagine how worst and that was one of the thing how he get those bad-tempered. Not from his father but from his mother. His father was a bit different. His father was a heartless, cold person with a bit arrogant attitude that all his relatives and his friends really afraid of him but, he was a private person. Only when they were three of them, he would some time show those warm emotions.  
  
"Sanzo my dear, this is for your own good." His mother then stood up from her seat and said, "It's half-past seven already. Don't let the driver wait for you. Well, before I excuse myself, Sanzo, have a good day in school," and she walked away from the balcony.  
  
Sanzo stood up from his seat and walked away from the balcony too. He took his knapsack that was just beside the grand door and after he ready everything, he went out. The driver opened the door and as he went into it, he started to think. He's going to leave Japan and he supposed to be happy. He always wished that one day, he would leave Japan and study in a further country but now, it's opposite.  
  
He's going to leave his mansion, he's going to leave his fame, well it's not as if he care, he's going to leave his orderable aunt, but hell, he will never miss her, he's going to leave his stupid and idiot so-called not- his-friends, well he's still will not considered them as 'friends' since what they had done to him, he's going to leave Homura. 'Since when did he's in my mind?' thought Sanzo and continued, he even going to leave the saru. He looked out through the window and whispered to himself, "Goku."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku yawned widely as he slide opened the classroom's door. He went into his seat and slumped down. A hand was firmly gripped on his right shoulder and he quickly looked at his side, "Shu- Shuichi!"  
  
"Ohayo, Goku-chan."  
  
"Ohayo, Shu-chan."  
  
"Let's have a walk, shall we?"  
  
"Uh, ok." Goku smiled widely towards the other boy as Shuichi grabbed his arm and zoomed out from the classroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sanzo just arrived and he walked passed several classrooms towards his class. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and walked beside him together. He was a bit surprised and look beside him to know who the bloody hell that dared to grab his arm and walked together. "Homura?! What are you doing?"  
  
"Ohayo, Sanzo-kun. Neh, it's just too sissy. Better be just Sanzo. Ohayo, Sanzo."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo. That is not polite, you know that. But never mind, I know you too well that even I don't really need your answer back or greet. As long that you're still my friend."  
  
Sanzo felt a bit regret. It's been long time since they were well, so- called 'friend' as what Homura referred to, but Sanzo always acted cold, cruel and unfair towards the raven-hair man. He knew this will be going un- Sanzoish but he will not regret so he said the word, he didn't even know why he wanted to say that word, "Sorry."  
  
He could feel the tense from Homura and the stared from his side. They were still walking together when suddenly Homura let go his arm. Sanzo was surprised because usually, Homura will always holding his arm and together they walked towards their classroom. That's why there were lots of rumors saying that he and Homura was more than 'friends-term.'  
  
He stopped and turned to look at Homura. He felt weird, maybe because on how Homura's daily influenced had effect him. His daily-grabbing-arm-and- walking-together-to-our-classroom had been as if a daily usual activity to him that even sometime he found it amuse because he never felt annoy about it.  
  
[A/N: ^_^ Hehe, it seems that out Sanzo here found a friend. But, no 'pervert' thoughts ok. This is not Sanzo/Homura]  
  
"That boy really change you a lot, Sanzo," said Homura. His face was soften and smiled a little. In his whole life, Sanzo just realized that Homura was indeed has a very good-looking face. It must be because he usually grinned evilly but this one; this was not the real Homura.  
  
"Now, don't give me that weird look, Sanzo. I'm still the-annoying-bastard- Homura that you always referred to," grinned Homura. Ok, now that was the Homura he knew but once when he heard when Homura said the words of 'the- annoying-bastard-Homura', he flinched a bit but didn't show it.  
  
"Tell him what you feel. Tell him before it is too late. Think about it!" Homura winked towards Sanzo and walked away from him. He watched as the faint figure of Homura slowly disappearing from his view.  
  
'Maybe he's right,' thought Sanzo. 'Maybe Goku had changed me. He change me in all point of view, he change me the way I hear people and Homura was there to make me realized. I had been treated him bad lately, shoved off him, bugged off him, referred him something that only till now I just realized and he's still here, with me. Is this call 'true friend'?'  
  
Sanzo smiled secretly and thought to himself again, 'I think I should pay the saru a visit later on.'  
  
Little did he know, same advice was given to Goku. It's as if fate was planning this.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We got lots in common, you know."  
  
Goku stared at Shuichi and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Well, because, you see, I like Yuki. You know the guy that you bumped into last time who has this blond hair and golden eyes like you?"  
  
[A/N: If you forget, let me tell you, this scene was in Chap 7 or Chap 8. It is either both of the chap]  
  
"Yes, I remember. You like him?! Did he know?"  
  
Shuichi nodded his head happily and a genki smiled appeared at his cute face.  
  
"So, what's with this common stuff?" asked Goku.  
  
"We like blond-hair man. Besides, the one that we like are heartless, cold- bastard that don't give a damn about a thing, short-tempered and hit you when you're annoy to them and so on and on. You like Sanzo, ne? I heard it from Zenon."  
  
A fist appeared plus with twitching vein at his forehead. 'Zenon, wait till Martial Art tomorrow and I'll knock you up, break several of your ribs and throw you to hell. Hah, that serves the carroty-guy rights!'  
  
"Just admit it." Goku's thought snapped when he heard what Shuichi said.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Tell him." Shuichi smiled and Goku felt a bit relief.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was recess time and Sanzo was walking in a hallway towards the library when suddenly, he spotted Homura. "Care to join me to the library?" Sanzo couldn't believe he would say those words and this was surprising.  
  
Homura turned and looked at Sanzo with a bit amazed, "I beg your pardon?" asked Homura.  
  
"You heard me and I won't repeat it." Homura smirked and walked with Sanzo towards the library but this time, no grabbing-arm. "I know you feel weird since there is no grabbing-arm but you're Goku's, why should I?" And Homura snorted.  
  
'How did he know what I'm thinking? Is he an empath or what?'  
  
Gojyo spotted them and walked behind them, "I thought you like Goku, hmm, didn't know you got two-"  
  
*PANG*  
  
"ITAI! HEY, I THOUGHT YOU LOST YOUR PAPER-FAN A WEEK AGO!"  
  
"Why should I lose my most favorite weapon?"  
  
"Man, that paper-fan of yours really made of steel or what?!" shouted Gojyo while rubbing his poor sore head.  
  
They arrived at the library and there were Yuki, who was in front of the library computer, probably typing some romance story, Omi and Shuichi sat opposite the library computer table, they were chatting quietly with their genki smiled, Ran was far way from the spot which, at the end of the library with a book at his hand, Zenon was there too, probably talking to Shien with a book at his right hand and a paper at his left hand and there was also, Hakkai at the library-counter.  
  
'What a coincidence! All Famous Boys are here!' thought Sanzo. Gojyo strolled towards the counter. "Hello, baby. I planned to visit your library here today. Didn't know all the Famous Boys are here!"  
  
Homura snorted and smirked, "So, you're together?"  
  
"Why? Wanna see us kissing?" asked Gojyo with a playful tone in it.  
  
"Very funny," answered back Homura.  
  
"Ch, go ahead, baka," said Sanzo with an evil grin in it. That send shivered towards Gojyo.  
  
"So, you wanna see it?" asked Gojyo teasingly.  
  
"If you want to get some punishment by your most hateful teacher. Look over there!" Homura grinned more evilly and pointed towards a figure not far from them. It seems that the figure just came in. Gojyo paled and gulped, the figure was Miss Aalicity. After the handcuffing accident, he had been put through detention and some works to do that told by her for a week and it was a nightmare, no, changed that, it was a 'daymare'!  
  
"I like your aunt better than her," said Gojyo to Sanzo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
School had finished half-minute ago and it was drizzling outside. Sanzo waited at the corridor for his driver to pick him up. Once when he saw Goku, he quickly ran towards the place where he saw him. Goku was in the soccer field, playing with a ball. 'Is he out of his mind to play ball in this type of weather?'  
  
Sanzo went back to his place and took an umbrella. Luckily his mother had put the umbrella next to his knapsack and wouldn't forget to bring it so that he could walk to home if there was emergency that the driver couldn't take him like last time.  
  
He walked quietly towards Goku with his umbrella on.  
  
"You're going to get sick, saru!"  
  
Goku turned around and saw Sanzo under a maroon umbrella.  
  
'At least, I'm paying a visit like what I had been planning about,' thought Sanzo.  
  
"You don't want to get sick, baka. You sick, you're going to stay hopelessly like a half-dead man on the bed and you felt delirium around you. Not only that, you can't even eat all those food that you want except for should I say, medicine-food."  
  
Goku looked amused.  
  
"What you find so amuse?"  
  
"Don't know that you care."  
  
"Well, I better get going when it seems that you're planning to get sick." And Sanzo turned around when suddenly; a strong hand gripped his arm. He looked at the back of him and saw Goku with his big golden orbs, looking at him innocently.  
  
They're back at the building. Goku was sitting on the bench while toweling his chocolate hair. "I thought you supposed to be home right now," said Sanzo, who was sitting opposite him.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?" asked Sanzo curiously.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and remembered Shuichi's words, 'Don't be afraid. Tell him.' He opened his eyes and looked at Sanzo. He remembered the question that Sanzo asked him a day ago, 'Do you like it?'  
  
Sanzo was waiting patiently for the answer while looking at Goku. He remembered Homura's words just now early in the morning, 'Tell him what you feel. Tell him before it was too late. Think about it!'  
  
"I-" they both said it together in the same time.  
  
The air was tense.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question yet," started Sanzo.  
  
"I- I-" Goku blushed deeply and looked away and said something in a quiet voice.  
  
"I can't hear what you said just now."  
  
"I like it."  
  
The air was tense again.  
  
"Could you make me remember those feelings again?" asked Goku at last, with his timid voice. A deep blushed appeared at his face. Goku was staring at the floor when suddenly a hand took his chin and made him looked into the deep eye-catching amethyst of Sanzo. He caught his breathe when suddenly a mouth crushed into his.  
  
Goku leaned deeper into Sanzo's while Sanzo embraced him so protectively. Goku, timidly, cupped Sanzo's face and leaned more towards Sanzo till their chest met. They apart when they lack of air were need for the both boys but that was only a kiss. Goku this time made the move. He kissed Sanzo's and licked it. Sanzo opened his mouth and he couldn't help but suppressed a moan. Tongue to tongue gave the new feelings for Goku, the feelings that he didn't want to lose but wanting to keep it deep in his heart but yet, wanted to reveal towards the other.  
  
They parted again and this time, they embraced together. Goku smiled contently and leaned deeper into the embrace that filled with warmness and 'love'.  
  
'I think I'm falling in love with you, Sanzo,' thought Goku.  
  
While on the other hand, 'Hmm, about the further study to United Kingdom, just leave it to another day. Besides, there are still more 8 months to spend with Goku.'  
  
THE END~THE END~THE END~THE END~THE END~THE END~THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: FUH! *sigh with relief* I finished this in 5 HOURS! OH MY GOD! *passed out for awhile* Uh- *rubbed eyes* WHAT?! 12:51 AM! My neck sore, my eyes getting blurry and I barely to type more. Oh, and one question, do you want me to make a SEQUEL? I should need 10 or more votes/reviews about that because well, if you re-read back, there was still a problem/conflict, Sanzo's going to Europe!  
  
So, you know what I mean, the next one would be probably Sanzo's in Europe and it was 4 years had passed and- HELL, why should I tell you all. Me and my big mouth, I shouldn't say that! And if the 'Make the SEQUEL' win, it would probably came out after October or November or maybe next year, I'm not sure since I need to register my mind.  
  
Now, I want to THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWS MY FIC! I LOVE YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY TO THE ONE WHO REVIEW SINCE THE FIRST CHAP TILL HERE! U KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
  
And this one is the previous chap: Thanks to:  
  
Ashura Akuma: You are the most difficult reviewer I ever had but *sigh* your reviews really let my extinct telling me that 'write longer, write longer'. And I really, really, really hope with a cherry on top that you wouldn't complain this chap is shorter. @_@ But if it still for you that it's shorter, then just go ahead and review, telling me that it is short so that on my future fic, I'll always remember your so-called 'recommendation'. ~_^ By the way, thanks for liking my fic on, and not forgotten for also, 'waiting' my fic that likely I post 'almost' a decade! THANKS AND LUV U!  
  
Hanae da firefly: I'm glad you didn't pass out after you read my fic! And thx for the tips!  
  
Azzie@Az: LUV U AND THANK U SOOO MUCH! I luv that part too, where Sanzo kissed Goku just to shut him up. Well, the only way! And also thx to you for waiting my fic. SANK KYUU!  
  
Namassuki:  
  
draco: Man, it's as if I'm writing back to the real 'Draco' of Harry Potter. Ur reviews make me FLATTER! *_* OMG, I didn't know if my story really make sense or not but I enjoy writing this by the way. Just need to register my mind and write. But it's hard when you're concentrating on 2 fics! Luckily I get to finish this one! THANK YOU AND LUV U!  
  
chris pwure: *sniff* poor my head! Hell, just forget about it! By the way, THANK YOU SOO MUCHI MUCHI MUCH! I hope this chap is longer and not only longer, I hope you like this chap and more importantly, I hope you like the kissing scene. I'M TOO NEW IN IT! ~_^ although I had been reading a fic that worse than that which rated R and NC-17! LUV U!  
  
silver_rhythm_thief: I still like ur name! I really like it! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC! LUV U! *_*  
  
gallatica: YEAH!!!! GALLATICA GAVE ME A CHOCOLATE! Hey, how did you know I love chocolate? Neh, never mind about that! Thx for reading my fic and supported along the way. I appreciated it sooo much since the time u review the first chap! THANK YOU AND LUV YOU SOOO MUCH! I hope u continue to like my other fic! ^_^  
  
A/N: *sniff* I'm going to miss this fic since I'm going to abandon this but hey, we should face the future! And if there is anyone I miss out, gomenasai! THX TO EVRYONE ONCE AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
13/14. 09. 2003  
  
~Atsu Tenshi~ 


End file.
